El Manifiesto de Haru (Remake)
by Death God Raven
Summary: El comienzo de la primavera siempre debería augurar cosas buenas, pero para Haru quien lleva el significado de esta estación en su nombre, solo marcará el inicio de eventos desafortunados que la guiarán por el sendero perdido de su pasado.
1. Engaños

**Hola~.**

 **Primero que todo tengo que disculparme con las personas que seguían el Manifiesto de Haru, pasaron cuatro años sin ninguna actualización.**

 **Realmente lo siento.**

 **Por esta razón he decidido reescribir la historia ya que siento que he mejorado un poco escribiendo para traer de nuevo este fic y terminarlo por fin en esta ocasión. Además Haru y Hibari se lo merecen ;u; ~**

 **No lo pienso dejar esta vez D8**

 **Así que espero que disfruten el Manifiesto de Haru una vez más y a los que estén aquí por primera vez, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **REMAKE**

 **CAPÍTULO 01: ENGAÑOS**

* * *

 **02 DE ABRIL**

Era el inicio de abril en donde los árboles de cerezo le daban la bienvenida a la primavera mientras una joven de 22 años observaba detenidamente las hermosas flores rosadas que comenzaban a llenar el parque con un agradable color.

Cualquiera que viera a esta joven diría que estaba complacida con la hermosa vista, pero para desgracia de ella era todo lo contrario.

Miura Haru usualmente era una persona compresiva, agradable, risueña y con un sentido de la justicia algo extraño, pero que no pasaba de ser algo inofensivo. El punto era que existían muchas características positivas relacionadas con su nombre. Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba ligado a ella por más literal que debiera ser, ya que su nombre significaba primavera en japonés.

Normalmente cuando piensas en primavera siempre se te viene a la mente flores, relaciones, parejas, amor, etc. Casi en la mayoría de los casos es algo que está relacionado a hermosos sentimientos que hacen que el ser humano se sienta lo bastante vivo para decir que la vida es hermosa.

Pero para Miura Haru en estos momentos no era así.

Y para más tristeza de ella la palabra "amor" y "Haru" se habían convertido en un tabú interno que no debería ser tocado.

Si debería haber una palabra junto a su nombre en estos instantes esa debería ser "odio".

Sí.

Odio.

Un puro e intenso odio hacia la persona que había hecho que la primavera de sus 22 años fuera este pésimo fragmento de pensamiento. Lo más lamentable del caso era que ese rencor ya no estaba siendo dirigido solo hacia esta persona en particular, sino también hacia los individuos que ella creyó por años que eran sus amigos.

En una noche había perdido a la persona que amaba y a todas sus amistades.

Sonaba idiota pero ese era el sentir de Miura Haru.

Ya no volvería a confiar en nadie más en su vida.

Todos habían traicionado su confianza hasta el punto en que ella prefería tomar sus cosas y largarse a otro país para nunca volver a ser vista.

La humillación de hacer el tonto frente a ellos le enfermaba, pero aún más el saber que su amor de juventud solo la había tomado como un simple cebo para mantener a Sasagawa Kyoko a salvo de sus enemigos. Todo había sido solo hipocresía por parte de 'Tsuna-san' que ahora pasaba a ser solo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Un simple nombre y apellido.

Lo arrancaría de su alma pasara lo que pasara, aún si tenía que tirar ácido sobre su propio corazón.

Sawada Tsunayoshi había muerto para ella.

¡Ahora sería aquel que no podía ser nombrado frente a ella!

Abofetearía al que osara mencionar ese horrible nombre.

Darse cuenta que no era nada para esa persona le hacía querer llorar de nuevo, más cuando aún estaban frescas las memorias del día anterior en su mente.

 **UN DÍA ANTES**

Haru estaba en un estado en que su felicidad llenaba toda la habitación con flores imaginarias que podrían hacer vomitar a Hibari Kyouya y querer asesinarla por el exceso brutal del rosa. Para su suerte estaba sola en su departamento con el pensamiento alegre de que ya cumplía tres meses de noviazgo con Tsuna. Habían pactado el mes anterior que celebrarían esta gran fecha con una cena romántica.

Aun así Haru tenía en mente que podía surgir algún inconveniente debido a los deberes de Tsuna con la mafia.

Probablemente llegaría tarde, pero ella lo esperaría de igual forma.

En eso ella escucha el timbre de su celular dándole un vuelco a su agitado interior.

¡Oh, Tsuna-san~! ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó ella feliz al escuchar la voz de su amado por el auricular.

Haru… Etto… Era para disculparme. No podré llegar a tiempo hoy. Surgió un asunto complicado en la familia. – Dijo la voz apenada del décimo Vongola.

Ya veo, Tsuna-san. No se le puede hacer nada si es algo de la mafia~. No hay problema, cenaremos juntos en otra ocasión. ¿Sí? – Ella bajó la mirada y fingió un tono comprensivo para ocultar su creciente decepción.

Está bien. Gracias, Haru. Te recompensaré esto. – Dijo Tsuna despidiéndose.

El sonido de una llamada cortada llenó sus oídos.

¿Ahora qué haría?

¿Ver televisión?

Dado que su buen humor se había esfumado, ahora las ganas de ver televisión estaban de la misma forma.

Ya con esa era la cuarta vez en que la dichosa familia le hacía a Tsuna dejarla plantada.

Ella era una persona paciente.

Pero hasta su paciencia tenía un límite.

Se abofeteó sus mejillas con ambas manos para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos negativos que nada bien le hacían.

"No debes pensar así. Tsuna-san trabaja mucho para que todos estemos en paz." – Pensó ella para recuperar su sonrisa.

Había aceptado a la mafia por Tsuna.

Cuando se disponía a irse a dormir, su celular volvió a sonar dándole la esperanza falsa de que tal vez era Tsuna arrepintiéndose de no venir a cenar. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver el nombre de una vieja amiga de la universidad que repentinamente la estaba llamando.

Hola, Aoi-chan~. ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Haru al accionar la llamada curiosa de saber el motivo de la misma.

¡Hola, Haru-chan! mmm, se podría decir que bien. Te llamo porque quería que saliéramos a comer algo por ahí. Hace tiempo que no te veo y de verdad no quería perder el contacto contigo. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? – Preguntó Aoi algo dudosa, había llamado repentinamente y luego pedía salir sin pensar que su amiga podía tener otros planes.

Está bien, no estoy ocupada. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Contestó ella sin pensarlo mucho, el plan de salir era mucho más entretenido que solo irse a dormir temprano.

¿Qué te parece el centro comercial? – Preguntó tentativamente Aoi.

Me queda muy cerca. Estaré ahí en media hora junto a la estatua del pingüino. – Dijo Haru mientras buscaba en su armario su abrigo gris. A esas horas hacía mucho frío y ella era alguien muy sensible a ese estado de temperatura.

Ok, estaré ahí en ese mismo tiempo. Nos vemos. – Dijo Aoi colgando.

Haru tenía tiempo de no salir con ninguna de sus amigas, además de Kyoko quien siempre estaba con ella cuando no estaba con Tsuna.

No pensemos en Tsuna al menos esta noche. ¿Sí, Haru? – Ella se mentalizó mientras ajustaba su falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que iba a juego con su blusa blanca de manga larga de botones. Era el conjunto que pensaba usar en la cena con Tsuna pero dado que todo se había cancelado, ya no importaba…

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Aoi esperaba pacientemente a que Haru apareciera entre la multitud sentaba en las bancas junto al pingüino donde su amiga le había pedido que aguardara su llegada.

Su nombre completo era Sugimura Aoi.

Su baja altura solía hacerla ver más joven de lo que realmente era, ya que a menudo era confundida con una estudiante de secundaria, cosa que le molestaba mucho, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Gracias a su gran coeficiente había pasado de grado rápidamente en la secundaria, gran logro que le consiguió su pase a la universidad en donde se encontró con Haru. Por ello, Haru le llevaba alrededor de tres años a ella.

Está tardando… - Aoi limpió sus anteojos mientras trataba de echar a un lado su mechón de cabello verde oscuro para ver mejor y también para que no se enredara con lentes de nuevo.

¡Lo siento, Aoi! ¡Me he tardado más de lo que espe-…! ¡Hahi! – Haru se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

¡Haru-chan! ¿Estás bien…? Veo que lo torpe no ha cambiado en ti. – Dijo Aoi corriendo hacia ella ayudándole a levantarse en el proceso.

Jajaja… Digamos que no. – Haru dijo mientras tenía un moretón en la frente algo desanimada.

Era triste pensar que su nombre era sinónimo de torpeza para ella misma a veces.

No importa. Haru siempre será Haru. Supongo… - Dijo Aoi tratando de animar a su amiga.

¡Aoi-chan, tú siempre eres tan linda! – Haru la abrazó emocionada.

El escuchar esas palabras le hacían sentir bien de alguna forma.

¿Haru? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ese restaurante del que una vez te hablé? – Preguntó ella al notar que su amiga estaba un poco extraña.

¿Ese que dijiste que servía postres muy elegantes? ¡Si quiero! – Preguntó ella con brillo en los ojos. Aunque era notable que su día de agradecimiento a Haru estaba muy lejos y que el comer de improviso podía ser considerado como un pecado para su dieta, a ella se le apetecía más probar esos manjares que le estaban esperando desde hace varios años.

 **EN EL RESTAURANTE LUJOSO**

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No era este un restaurante al que solo podías entrar con reservación? – Interrogó Haru recordando ese detalle.

No te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles~. Siempre he querido invitarte como recompensa por todas esas veces que me ayudaste en el pasado. – Aoi buscó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta negra la cual presentó a la recepcionista. La empleada al ver la tarjeta se asustó bastante, pero como era parte de su trabajo el tratar con ese "tipo" de personas que pertenecía a su clientela VIP, debía comportarse.

Sígame por favor, la llevaré a la sala especial. – Dijo la empleada a punto de guiarla pero Aoi la detuvo en su camino.

No. Quiero una mesa normal. – Pidió la peliverde.

¿Algún lugar que deseé en especial? – Preguntó la recepcionista.

Aoi miró el gran salón en busca de algo anormal, hasta que se topó con unos hombres de negro que estaban esperando a alguien en especial.

Quiero la mesa junto a la gran ventana. – Dijo ella después de un buen rato de estar meditando, cosa que le parecía un poco extraña a Haru, pero no le dio más importancia. Los postres de sus sueños estaban cada vez más cerca de sus manos.

Mientras la empleada no entendía el porqué del afán de Aoi por sentarse en un lugar normal cuando podía tener una sala privada con todos los lujos del restaurante, de igual forma, con todas sus dudas en su mente las guió hacia la mesa en cuestión. Ellas al llegar esperaron el menú con ansias. Bueno, más Haru que Aoi, esta última parecía estar absorta en otra cosa.

No sabía que podías hacer eso. ¿Qué es esa tarjeta? – Haru le dio un vistazo a la menor.

A mi familia le gusta comer aquí, así que es como una tarjeta de cliente frecuente o algo así. – Contestó ella a la pregunta de Haru entre tanto un mesero llegaba con las cartas del menú.

¡Todo se ve delicioso! – Exclamó Haru al ver las deliciosas fotografías.

Quiero un Suflé de chocolate negro. – Comenzó a pedir Haru aún indecisa de lo siguiente que debía ordenar.

Yo quiero lo mismo que ella y también quiero un vino rosa. – Pidió Aoi con una sonrisa.

¿Estás segura? ¿No nos embriagaremos? – Haru la miró sorprendida por el pedido de la otra.

¿De qué te preocupas? Mínimo tenemos que conducir después, Haru. Jajajaja. Además es vino suave. – Rió ella con el comentario de la castaña.

Si tú lo dices. Te haré caso. – Sentenció ella sin darle más vuelta al asunto.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Todo estaba delicioso~. – Dijo Haru limpiándose con una servilleta el rostro.

Tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio después de esto.

Por estar comiendo no hemos hablado de absolutamente nada. Tenía un año entero de no verte. – Dijo Aoi con una copa en la mano.

Es verdad. ¿Estabas de viaje con tu familia? – La castaña preguntó con una sonrisa al notar que lo que decía Aoi era verdad.

Sí. Aunque fue un año demasiado cansado, pero he podido reunir bastante dinero para ser independiente. Fue algo así como un trabajo de medio tiempo con ellos en lugar de un viaje familiar. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo va todo con el amor de tu vida? Aun no me lo presentas, ni siquiera sé cómo es él. – Contestó la peliverde.

Las cosas van bien. Eso creo. Y él es algo bajo en comparación a sus amigos, tiene cabello castaño claro, sus ojos son marrones y siempre vist-… - En medio de su descripción Haru fue interrumpida por Aoi.

¿Siempre viste de negro y es acompañado por guardaespaldas? – Preguntó Aoi.

Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Haru estaba asombrada.

¿Acaso Aoi podía leer la mente?

¿Era algo que se aprendía en los viajes familiares?

Es que mientras lo describías, alguien parecido apareció… - Aoi señaló disimuladamente.

Haru volteó buscando al sujeto al que Aoi se refería y ahí fue que lo vio todo.

Esto la había agarrado con la guardia baja.

No sabía qué decir para expresar lo que sentía.

Un poco lejos de su mesa, Tsuna estaba siendo guiado por otro mesero hacia una sala privada del restaurante que antes le habían ofrecido a Aoi. Pero eso no era lo más impactante en el panorama.

No.

Lo que era impactante de verdad era ver a una Kyoko sujetando de forma cariñosa el brazo de su novio.

Le costaba decir que su vista le fallaba, ya que esa no podía ser otra más que su ahora ex-amiga.

Inmediatamente la vista se le aguó al ver tal escena, no quería ponerse a llorar en pleno restaurante, pero dudaba que su resistencia emocional fuera lo bastante fuerte como para dejarla al menos salir del recinto. Por eso en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó de la mesa para irse rápido de ese lugar. No obstante, Aoi la sujetó del brazo para impedírselo.

Espera. ¿No quieres saber la verdad? – Aoi la interrogó con mirada fría.

Tu sufrimiento es el mío, así que yo te acompañaré en esto. – Aoi la jaló en dirección al pasillo en donde se suponía que debían llevar a Tsuna y a Kyoko.

No puedo hacer esto, Aoi. E-Es demasiado para mí… - Ella tartamudeaba más a medida que se iban acercando al otro pasillo.

Haru, tú estás en todo tu derecho de saberlo. – Aoi no aceptaría una negativa.

Aoi abrió la puerta de una sala VIP que sabía que estaba desocupada y que sería usada por el restaurante a razón de que las demás debían estar llenas en estos momentos. Al sentir las voces de Tsuna y Kyoko que venían de saludar al dueño del restaurante como signo de cortesía, ambas entraron a la sala antes de que pudieran ser vistas y se metieron debajo de un gran asiento en donde podrían escuchar todo lo que se conversara ahí.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba después de que el mesero se retirara, las respiraciones de ambas cesaron por el miedo a ser descubiertas, siendo reanudadas después de unos segundos por la falta de aire pero con más normalidad para pasar desapercibidas.

¿Crees que ella sospecha, Tsu-kun? Por lo que me han dicho, las has dejado plantada tres veces este mes. – Dijo Kyoko rompiendo el silencio en la sala.

Cuatro veces… Hoy se supone que tenía que salir con ella, pero lo recordé al último minuto. – Tsuna puso su mano en el hombro de Kyoko con suavidad.

Haru al escuchar eso apretó los puños con furia, estaba a punto de levantarse para darle una buena bofetada a Tsuna.

¿Cuándo vamos a sacar lo nuestro a la luz? Ya estoy cansada de estar en las sombras~. – Preguntó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Cuando la reunión de las mafias haya pasado. Después de eso terminaré con Haru. Si alguien descubre nuestra relación, estarás en serio peligro. – Explicó Tsuna.

Kyoko no agregó más a la resolución de Tsuna, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su amiga, pero no quería estar en peligro de muerte.

"¿Solo soy el señuelo…?" – Haru no lo podía creer.

Después de aquella reunión, nos casaremos. Ya les avisé a los demás. – Agregó Tsuna muy sonriente.

Realmente Haru lamentó haber escuchado esta parte.

¿Acaso todos lo sabían y habían preferido callar?

¿Cómo era posible?

A Haru se le escapó un sonido al intentar ahogar sus lágrimas que ya recorrían su deprimido rostro. Tsuna al escucharlo estaba por levantarse e ir a investigar, pero el mesero regresó con la orden de comida y licor en una carretilla lista para servirse.

Su orden está aquí, Sr. Sawada. – Avisó el mesero.

Gracias. – Tsuna dejó pasar al mesero quien puso la carretilla junto al sillón mientras acomodaba la comida. Después de unos minutos, el mesero se retiró dejando de nuevo "solos" a la pareja en la sala. Tsuna se acercó cautelosamente a la parte de atrás del sillón para atrapar al intruso, pero al llegar a esa sección descubrió que no había nadie.

"¿Habrá sido imaginación mía…?" – Tsuna pensó algo nervioso.

000000TSUNA00000

El mesero dejó la caretilla cerca de la cocina y se fue a buscar otra orden que atender en la sala principal. Haru y Aoi aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir de adentro del mini vehículo de comida. Entonces Haru se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde habían estado sentadas las dos y con expresión seria tomó la botella para salir del local. Aoi se dirigió a la recepción para pagar lo más rápido posible para así poder alcanzar a Haru quien parecía haberse perdido de su vista.

00000HARU00000

Ya cuando Aoi volvió a encontrar a Haru esta estaba en un parque bebiendo el vino rosa que se había llevado del restaurante.

¿Haru…? Estás bebiendo demasiado. Mañana vas a tener un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. – Dijo Aoi viendo que no había captado la atención de Haru con su llegada.

Haru no la miraba siquiera, lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra como lo estaba haciendo su bebida.

Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero beber no es la mejor solución. – Aoi intentó quitarle la botella.

¿Realmente importa cómo me desahogue? – Haru apartó su mano con molestia.

¡H-Haru! – Llamó Aoi quien iba a seguir forcejeando pero el arribo de unos sujetos le quitó la idea de momento.

¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo uno de los tipos que parecía pertenecer a una banda de delincuentes local.

¡Son dos zorras para servirnos! ¿Con cuál se quedan? – Preguntó el líder a sus compañeros dando por hecho que ellas dos no podían huir de ellos.

Aoi miró a Haru aterrada, la embriagada mujer no estaba en las mejores condiciones para huir de aquellos hombres y mucho menos se veía capaz de defenderla. La peliverde se espantó más al ver que el líder se acercaba a ella para hacerle quien sabe qué.

Yo me quedo con la enana. – Dijo agarrando a Aoi por su suéter, ella lo miró mal.

No dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada a Haru.

Ustedes hagan lo que quiera con la otra. – Ordenó el líder.

En ese instante, Haru se percató de lo que sucedía y con una decisión que no era propia de ella, se levantó y golpeó a uno de los delincuentes con una roca en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Su propia cabeza le dolía demasiado para detenerse a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era algo violento.

A ella le parecía que era un buen plan.

Por eso corrió hacia el líder para golpearlo también, pero en ese lapso de tiempo en que su cerebro registró todo el movimiento a su alrededor lentamente, notó que su vista se empezaba a oscurecer mientras su dolor de cabeza se volvía más insoportable. Estaba segura que se había caído porque percibió de inmediato el frío concreto debajo de ella.

Lo que pasó después de esto, Haru lo desconocía porque probablemente había caído inconsciente o algo así…

No recordaba nada más.

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

 **PARQUE**

Era obvio pensar que esa no era su semana ya llegados a este punto.

¿Por qué Haru pensaba eso?

Pues…

Detrás de ella habían seis cadáveres tirados junto a unas bancas.

También tenía el abrigo ensangrentado de Aoi en su poder.

Y por si no fuera poco, tenía un anillo como los que usaban Tsuna y sus guardianes en su dedo con la única diferencia que este tenía otro tipo de inscripciones.

¿Qué había sucedido después de que ella cayera inconsciente?

Haru solo tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza.

Para su desgracia, este evento apenas sería la punta del iceberg de los problemas futuros que tendría esa misma semana.

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	2. Venganza

**Hola~ Vengo a dejar una linda actualización 8D**

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

 **viri-chamn:** Estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado la nueva versión de la historia. Gracias por seguirla x3

 **agedeon9:** Eso es bueno porque aquí traigo el segundo capítulo 8D.

Gracias por leer y comentar~.

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 02: VENGANZA**

 **REMAKE**

* * *

 **CIUDAD DE KYOTO - JAPÓN**

 **01 DE ABRIL**

 **10:27 P.M.**

 **(Noche en que Haru descubre la verdad)**

Ah… Nada interesante. – Dijo un chico de cabello marrón que observaba aburrido la pantalla de su laptop.

Al ver que no había pasado nada en horas se disponía a dormirse, ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a comprar suministros para sobrevivir el siguiente mes sin tener que salir a la calle. Realmente detestaba salir al exterior cuando podía quedarse tranquilo y seguro en su departamento sin que nadie lo molestara. Pero al levantarse de la silla un pitido llenó sus oídos haciéndolo regresar su atención de nuevo a la brillante pantalla.

El origen de la señal venía de una ciudad llamada Namimori en Tokyo.

Tal vez solo es la actividad de la mafia… - Dijo el joven descartando alguna alarma innecesaria. Sabía de antemano que la mafia que operaba en esas áreas no era otra más que la del Décimo Vongola. Aunque al acercarse para cerciorarse de las propiedades de dicha señal, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que Vongola.

¡No puede ser! – Gritó él bastante eufórico como para despertar a todos los habitantes de su edificio. Debía comenzar a empacar lo más rápido posible todo lo necesario, se iría a primera hora para Tokyo.

Después de 14 años… - Dijo él mientras sacaba su maleta del guardarropas.

 **02 DE ABRIL**

 **CIUDAD DE NANIMORI**

 **PARQUE**

 **6:38 A.M.**

¿Qué se supone que ella iba a hacer con seis cadáveres en medio de un parque?

Haru no tenía la más mínima idea.

Tampoco quería llamar a Tsuna porque todavía seguía enojada. Sus ansias asesinas aún estaban a flor de piel, así que para evitar que el número de cuerpos aumentara, debía abstenerse de recurrir a aquel individuo. Adicionalmente el dolor de cabeza no mejoraba para nada su "buen" humor, era probable que esa dolencia estuviera relacionada con la herida que tenía en ese lugar. Recordaba haberse golpeado antes de caer inconsciente, así que más o menos se figuraba la causa.

"Lo mejor es que los esconda…"– Pensó la joven al no ver otra opción.

En el pasado tal vez hubiera entrado en pánico y empezado a correr en círculos, pero al estar demasiado tiempo conviviendo con la mafia, Haru había comenzado a ver estas algo "normales". Siempre habían cuerpos aquí y cuerpos allá, demostrándole a cada rato que su decisión de seguir a Tsuna había sido una elección que la hacía caminar por el sendero de la muerte a diario. Por eso había optado por mantener la calma en esos momentos en el que hubiera un cadáver o un tiroteo cerca de ella.

Era lo menos que podía hacer para no incomodar a los demás y llenarlos de preocupación.

Aunque ahora veía que todas estas molestias habían sido por nada.

El que ella estuviera caminando de manos agarradas con la muerte era algo que había sido decidido por Tsuna y Kyoko en el instante en que el Vongola le había pedido salir con él. Ella fue la única tonta que creyó que él por fin se había enamorado de ella. Comenzaba a ver que Gokudera estaba en lo cierto al llamarla 'mujer estúpida'.

Se lo merecía con todas las de la ley.

Era una estúpida.

Sus lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas con amargura una vez más, cayendo algunas en la ropa del pandillero que ahora arrastraba desde los hombros con sus raspadas manos.

Crack…

El sonido de una rama siendo partida en dos por un zapato le hizo alzar la vista, revelando su rostro lloroso a la última persona que hubiera deseado ver después de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Unos ojos filosos y azules acuchillaron inmediatamente con frialdad los suyos.

¿Hi-Hibari-san? – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz totalmente azul por la aparición de aquel hombre.

Iba a ser mordida hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz de Nanimori.

Silencio.

"Di algo…" – Haru se quedó un buen rato en esa posición mientras esperaba que Hibari dijera algo más además de solo estar viendo todo el escenario.

"Hay seis cadáveres, una chaqueta ensangrentada y ella…" – Hibari suspiró interiormente con cansancio que no demostró en su rostro.

Herbívora… - Hibari sacó sus tonfas.

¡Hi-Hibari-san! ¡Haru no sabe nada de este asunto! ¡Todo estaba así cuando ella despertó! ¡No mate a Haru!– Chillo con más lágrimas en los ojos por el terror que representaba estar cerca del pelinegro que no se veía nada feliz por el panorama que estaba frente a él.

Haru se pegó al árbol más cercano buscando así obtener mágicamente poderes de X-men que pudieran hacerla traspasar el árbol para esconderse en este. Por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar, lo más que lograría sería parecer más anormal de lo que ya era para los ojos de Hibari o al menos eso pensaba él desde su perspectiva en estos momentos.

Por ahora la perdonaría para que dejara de llorar como si ya la estuviera estrangulando, pero se paró en seco al ver el anillo en su mano derecha y la herida en su frente.

Kusakabe necesito que te deshagas de seis cadáveres. Están en el parque que está junto a ese parvulario. – Hibari ordenó a través de su celular a su subordinado para que ejecutara su mandato más rápido de lo que cantaba un gallo. Pronto habría transeúntes paseando por el parque y si por mala suerte descubrían aquellos cuerpos, tendría bastantes problemas, porque era capaz de silenciar a la policía de una forma poco agradable.

Estaba ahorrándole un mal rato a la policía por así decirlo.

Debían estar agradecidos con las circunstancias.

Ahora herbívora, tú… - Hibari volvió su vista al lugar donde se suponía que aún debía estar Haru, pero esta no se hallaba cerca. Había aprovechado para escapar mientras él hablaba con Kusakabe.

Le daría un castigo ejemplar cuando la encontrara por haberse atrevido a huir de esa forma de él.

Nadie escapaba de Hibari Kyouya.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE HARU**

 **8:05 A.M.**

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Kyoko ya se estaba cansando de tocar la puerta del departamento de su "amiga".

Ese día a ella se le había antojado salir de compras con Haru, porque no tenía nada que hacer y además estaba algo aburrida. Esperaba que Haru la entretuviera con sus conversaciones raras mientras se imaginaba su cara de sorpresa por la noticia de ella que se iba a casar con su supuesto novio en caso de que se enteraba.

Esta era una especie de satisfacción que había descubierto que tenía al engañar a Haru en los últimos tres meses y que llenaba sus pesados días en que vivía en las sombras esperando el momento para salir de ahí.

¿Haru-chan, estás ahí? – Dijo Kyoko alzando un poco la voz.

Oh, niña, eres tú. – Saludó la casera de Haru caminando hasta la puerta de su inquilina.

Sra. Casera. ¿Cómo está? – Saludó amigablemente Kyoko.

Muy bien. ¿Buscas a Haru-san, verdad? Ayer vi que salió pero no la escuché volver. Quizás no esté aquí. – Explicó la casera con una sonrisa.

¿De verdad? ¿Y a qué hora fue eso? – Preguntó la chica.

Creo que eran como las 8 o 9. No estoy segura. La vi desde el balcón. – Dijo la señora.

Entiendo. Así que no volvió. Debe ser que se quedó en casa de una amiga. La llamaré más tarde. Gracias~. – Se despidió con dulzura reanudando su marcha hacia su auto.

En cierta forma Sasagawa Kyoko no estaba muy feliz con la información que la casera de Haru le acababa de suministrar.

Sentía un mal presentimiento venir de todo eso.

La hora en que Haru había salido a la calle concordaba con la que ella había estado con Tsuna.

¿Sería posible que por casualidad los hubiera visto?

No.

Era imposible.

00000KYOKO00000

¿Kyoko-chan…? No, Kyoko. – Se corrigió ella misma recordando que ahora detestaba a su ex-amiga. Menos mal no había entrado corriendo al edificio, si no se hubiera encontrado con Kyoko y no hubiera sabido como disimular su enojo. Lo que menos que quería era involucrarse en situaciones incomodas en que ella no podría usar su máscara de felicidad cuando estaba triste.

Además algo le decía en su interior que no debía acercase a Kyoko.

¿Podía llamarle el instinto Haru-Haru tal vez?

No estaba segura.

Es mejor que Haru tome un baño. Luego hará algo para agradecer la ayuda de Hibari-san. – Dijo hablando en tercera persona como siempre. Eso la tranquilizaba hasta el punto de no sentirse tan sola sin saber qué hacer en un momento determinado. También mantenía su personalidad alegre a flote casi en todo tipo de situaciones.

Aun así no le alegraba como siempre.

No totalmente.

La incertidumbre de lo que haría la consumía.

Ya no pienses Haru. – Se dijo para comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección a su departamento. Ella tendría que evadir a la casera y entrar silenciosamente porque no quería que la vieran con las fachas que cargaba. Su herida en la cabeza no dejaba de sangrar y necesitaba aspirinas o si no comenzaría a sentirse de más mal humor.

00000HARU00000

 **ESTACIÓN DE POLÍCIA**

Señora cálmese. No podemos empezar una búsqueda hasta que haya pasado un día completo. – Dijo Travis.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mi hijo no vino en toda una noche! ¡Debe haber sido secuestrado o algo! – Dijo la mujer molesta.

No puedo hacer nada. Esas son las medidas impuestas en la estación, además solo soy un cadete, incluso aunque quisiera ordenar una búsqueda los altos mandos me dirían lo mismo que le estoy diciendo a usted. – Contestó el joven de cabellos negros que no pasaba de veinte años.

¡Policías ineptos! ¡Esperaré que hayan pasado las veinticuatro horas pero si mi hijo muere en ese tiempo, será por su culpa! – Le gritó ella dejándole la foto de su hijo y su número en caso de que fuera encontrado antes de que ella volviera.

Él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, pero incluso hasta para él le sonaba extraño que ya fuera la décima persona ese mes. De todas formas, él solo era un simple policía y su trabajo no consistía en encontrar personas desaparecidas. Él solo tenía que atrapar a los sujetos malos y esperar que estos no lo mataran en el proceso. Aunque ahora mismo le competía la labor de ser administrativo que era menos riesgoso.

Al que le tocaba esta obligación de investigación era a un detective que no era él.

No obstante, para la desgracia de todas estas personas, el detective encargado estaba de vacaciones y su supuesto suplente se había lesionado la semana anterior, así que si había posibilidades para que alguien hiciera algo, estas ya se habían esfumado.

Pero ese no era su problema.

No tenía sentido que pensara en estas cosas, pero no había nada que hacer de cualquier modo.

La estación podía ser muy aburrida en la mañana.

Bien, espero que Chikane-san regrese pronto. Tiene demasiado trabajo pendiente. – Puso los papeles del desaparecido en una bandeja con un par de notas para que cuando uno de sus superiores lo leyera, cualquiera que apareciera primero, no estuviera tan perdido.

Viendo la foto del joven más reciente, más pensamientos brotaron en la mente de Travis…

Si él se basaba en las cosas que veía en las películas de detectives, siempre los desaparecidos o las víctimas de asesinato debían tener cosas en común para que alguien saliera y dijera que todos los sucesos estaban conectados.

Chikane-san era uno de esos que le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas cuando se quedaba estancado en un caso.

Volviendo al asunto…

Travis estaba seguro que esta no sería la explicación en esta ocasión, había visto las fotos y los documentos de los diez desaparecidos solo por aburrimiento dándose cuenta de que no había nada en común entre ellos.

Tal vez lo único relevante sería que todos habían desaparecido durante la noche según los testimonios dejados en la estación. Pero los grandes crímenes siempre sucedían en la noche.

Los delitos en general para ser exactos.

Así que no servía de nada pensar el asunto profundamente cuando lo único obvio era que los ciudadanos debían tener cuidado en la noche.

Ya que podían ser las siguientes víctimas.

00000TRAVIS00000

 **EDIFICIO DE OPERACIONES VONGOLA**

 **9:03 A.M.**

Tch… - Gokudera maldijo por lo bajo con un chasquido mientras caminaba por el pasillo del recinto Vongola.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar debido a que ahora estaba encargado de organizar toda la ceremonia de la mafia que se daría en un mes. Era una reunión en que las diferentes familias de la mafia alivianaban asperezas conviviendo y relacionándose para forjar lazos que evitarían derramamientos de sangre innecesarios. Esta tradición exigía que esta convención se diera cada diez años. Por esta razón, Gokudera andaba más estresado que de costumbre porque era bastante trabajo para una sola persona, aunque él era la mano derecha del Décimo, no había nada que él no pudiera hacer.

El único consuelo que tenía podía ser que no debía encargarse de ninguna misión en ese mes.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que lo tenía súper estresado en ese momento.

Había algo más que hacía que la Reunión de las Mafias pareciera algo sin importancia en comparación.

Y eso era el reciente comportamiento del Décimo.

Gokudera Hayato podía ser bastante lerdo en el tema de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, la seducción, el amor y todas las cosas raras que a veces decía Shamal cuando quería avergonzarlo solo para entretenerse. No obstante, no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta desde antes que el Décimo le gustaba Sasagawa Kyoko. Tal vez tardo más años de los que debía, pero al fin al cabo se había dado por enterado de la situación.

Por esta razón, le llegó como un balde de agua fría que Tsuna se enredara en una relación con la mujer estúpida que no era nadie más que Miura Haru tan repentinamente. Y no contento con sorprenderlo con semejante decisión, anuncia después de tres meses de noviazgo con Haru que se va a casar con Sasagawa Kyoko cuando aún sigue con la Miura. No es que él la defendiera, pero siempre había hablado con Haru y sabía que a pesar que ella podía ser infantil y ruidosa, ella no se merecía ese trato.

Más viniendo de su "mejor amiga".

Era algo demasiado bajo y ruin que le costaba creer que fuera una acción ejecutada por Tsuna y Kyoko.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad al no decir nada le estaba asesinando.

Necesitaba hablar con Haru y contarle toda la verdad.

Con esos pensamientos rondando por su mente, Gokudera Hayato por estar distraído se chocó de frente con Sasagawa Kyoko.

¡Tú…! ¿Eh? ¿Sasagawa? Lo siento. Estaba distraído. – Dijo Gokudera cuidando su tono de voz mientras extendía su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

No pasa nada. – Ella tomó la mano de él y este sintió una extraña presión en el ambiente al instante.

¿Está Tsu-kun? – El ambiente volvió a la normalidad cuando ella hizo esa pregunta con una sonrisa.

¿Había sido imaginación de él?

¿Eh? Si, está en su oficina. – Contestó aun sudando frío.

Oh, gracias. Nos vemos después, Gokudera-kun. – Dijo ella con dulzura desapareciendo por el pasillo.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Se preguntaba Gokudera con temor.

Algo estaba muy mal.

La urgencia de hablar con Haru crecía en su interior para su propia sorpresa.

Nunca en la vida había deseado hablar tanto con aquella mujer.

00000GOKUDERA00000

¡Hola, Tsu-kun! – Saludó Kyoko desde la puerta entre tanto la cerraba detrás de ella.

Hola, Kyoko-chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Tsuna levantó la vista de sus papeles para sonreírle a Kyoko.

Era para ver como estabas y también para decirte que no encuentro a Haru-chan. Estoy algo preocupada por ella. ¿Sabes? La he estado llamando toda la mañana. ¿Te ha llamado a ti? – Preguntó Kyoko.

No. Es raro… - Tsuna se extrañó, no había recibido su llamada usual de buenos días de Haru.

Tal vez esté enojada porque no salí con ella. ¿No crees? – Dijo Tsuna pensativo.

Pero la casera dijo que salió ayer en la noche y no la vio volver. – Contestó Kyoko sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

Eso me da mala señal. Le pediré a Gokudera-kun que vaya a ver si todo está bien. – Sentenció Tsuna.

Hablando de Gokudera-kun. – Dijo ella acercándose a Tsuna.

Me parece que nos quiere separar. Piensa que lo nuestro es algo ruin. – Kyoko se sentó en el regazo de Tsuna.

¿De verdad…? – Tsuna se tensó al sentir a la delicada mujer sobre él.

Creo que lo mejor es deshacerse de él. Puede voltear a la familia contra ti. – Kyoko tomó el rostro de Tsuna para que la mirara a los ojos.

Sus ojos miel le brindaban una satisfacción que no le permitían mirar hacia otra parte.

No podía negarle nada a ella.

Si piensas que es lo mejor. Así será. – Dijo él casi como un sirviente a su amo.

Gracias, Tsu-kun~. – Ella lo besó como recompensa a su obediencia.

00000TSUNA00000

Ah, mucho mejor~. – Haru salió de la ducha envuelta en su toalla y prosiguió a ponerse la ropa.

Se sentía un poco revitalizada.

Es hora de curar la herida de Haru. – Ella tomó el botiquín y examinó su herida en la cabeza que ya era un moretón con rastros de sangre. Al tocar la herida esta comenzó a sangrar de nuevo dándole un aspecto extraño a su rostro en el espejo. Se quedó mirando el líquido rojo un buen rato con una cierta inquietud naciendo de nuevo en ella.

Sangre.

La cabeza de Haru comenzó a dolerle.

Sangre.

Su mente enviaba imágenes de un salón oscuro que solo era iluminado por los relámpagos en una noche de tormenta.

¿Qué eran esas imágenes?

¿Eran de alguna película que había esto antes?

"¡Monic!" – Una voz en esas escenas llamaba insistentemente a esa persona. Haru se tambaleó en su lugar hasta que su cuerpo fue incapaz de mantenerse a sí mismo y se desplomó.

En la caída, unas manos sostuvieron su cuerpo evitando así un fuerte golpe del cual se quejaría después.

Te dije que nadie escapa de Hibari Kyouya, herbívora. – Dijo Hibari tocando la herida de Haru.

Había conseguido llegar a ella primero antes que cualquier persona.

Ahora solo tenía que esconderla.

Hibari la envolvió en un gran abrigo negro que encontró en un sillón y se la llevó del departamento en silencio, cuidando que nadie los viera salir. Lo menos que necesitaba eran testigos que dijeran que había secuestrado a Miura Haru. Aunque él no la estaba secuestrando, lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente ponerla bajo cuidado extremo y cauteloso en contra de su inútil voluntad de herbívora.

Tan solo eso.

00000HIBARI00000

 **PARQUE DONDE ANTERIORMENTE DESPERTÓ HARU**

 **12:29 P.M.**

Estoy seguro que las coordenadas señalaban este lugar… - El chico que había viajado desde Tokyo ahora buscaba con unos aparatos extraños algo que pudiera guiarlo hacia el objetivo que lo había traído hasta ahí.

Uno de los dispositivos comenzó a reaccionar con varias manchas que estaban en el suelo del parque. Al percatarse que estaban frescas optó por guiar el aparato hacia ese lugar notando una reacción. Por ello, él tomó una muestra y la introdujo en una maquina portable que cargaba en su mochila.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, los resultados junto con la ubicación vinieron a él a través de una pantalla.

Templo Nanimori. – El buscador señalaba ese sitio.

00000NANIMORI00000

 **EN LA NOCHE…**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE HARU**

 **9:21 P.M.**

La primera cosa que Gokudera Hayato le diría a Haru sería que le debía una cajeta completa de cigarrillos que había fumado durante una hora mientras la esperaba.

¿Dónde demonios podía estar a estas horas?

¿De compras?

¿Haciendo un cosplay ridículo en Akihabara?

¿Qué podía tener tan entretenida a Haru para que no llegara a su casa?

Su instinto le decía que había algo raro en su ausencia.

El último… - Gokudera encendió el cigarrillo que estaba abandonado en la caja en donde había estado contenido segundos atrás.

Esperaría solamente diez minutos más.

¿Eh? ¿Ya llegó? – Él vio que la luz del departamento de Haru encenderse.

Gokudera no había visto a la chica pasar en frente de él, ya que para llegar al segundo piso tenía que caminar por esa acera en donde había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Sin profundizar más en sus dudas, él subió corriendo las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la entrada con molestia descubriendo que esta estaba abierta.

¿Haru…? – Entró al departamento que ahora se encontraba nuevamente a oscuras haciéndolo sentir miedo. Gokudera tocó instintivamente las cajas que estaban en su cinturón debajo de su saco negro. Todo el ambiente estaba como si algo le fuera a saltar en cualquier momento. Y no fue hasta que un largo cabello, que no pudo deducir su color, se topó con su cara indicándole que esa idea era la más probable que ocurriera ahora.

¿Qué rayos…? – Al decir eso unas manos largas lo agarraron desde el techo y lo estrellaron contra una pared que lo hizo vomitar sangre. Rápidamente levantó la vista para encarar a su enemigo pero no había nadie ahí. Aunque no lo veía, su instinto gritaba que había algo acechándolo en la oscuridad por el miedo que en sí mismo detectaba. Las gotas de algo húmedo que empezaron a caer sobre él le dieron la ubicación de su atacante haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre con solo un vistazo a tal punto que si Uri no hubiera aparecido ya transformado y lo hubiera tomado con el hocico para escapar por la ventana, Gokudera hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco por la impresión.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCANO A UN RÍO**

 **UNA MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

A pesar de que había sido una huida magistral por parte de Uri, el aterrizaje no había beneficiado en nada a Gokudera. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca, pero al menos aún estaba en una sola pieza. Lo que sea que le había atacado lo quería muerto, así que si ahora tenía un par de huesos rotos y quizás algunas heridas internas, él debía de estar contento de haber escapado sin nada más dañado. Aun podía llegar caminando con su pierna derecha y espalda herida a un hospital cercano si resistía lo suficiente.

Entonces sintió que alguien más estaba cerca y se puso en guardia.

Ah… Eres tú, cabeza de césped. – Dijo al ver que el hermano mayor de Kyoko caminaba hacia él.

Sasagawa Ryohei.

Gokudera. – Dijo Ryohei con tono frío.

Qué bueno que apareces. Hay que decirle al Décimo que había un monstruo en el departamento de Haru. Ella podría estar en-… - No terminó de dar su explicación porque sintió algo atravesando su pecho seguido de un líquido tibio que bajaba por su abdomen.

¡Maldito…! ¿Qu-Qué demonios haces…? – Gokudera tapó la herida de bala que acababa de recibir.

Esto es por mi hermana. ¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de mi hermana, sucio cerdo? – Dijo el boxeador con mirada fría mientras guardaba el arma.

¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Gritó Gokudera sin entender cómo era posible que creyera semejante estupidez.

Si, lo hago de esta forma. Creerán que moriste por una bala perdida o algo. No me culparán a mí ni a nadie de Vongola. – Dijo Ryohei en un susurro.

¿Estás loco…? – Gokudera comenzó a alejarse al ver que se acercaba con una mirada que le decía que era mejor que huyera, pero Ryohei fue más rápido y lo tomó por el cuello.

Las gotas de sangre caían unas detrás de otras como huyendo del cuerpo de la mano derecha del Décimo al ser levantado para recibir una paliza.

00000GOKUDERA00000

Ah, estos mapas cada vez los hacen más pésimos. No puedo encontrar el templo Nanimori. ¿Debería preguntarle a alguien? – El chico que había venido Kyoto seguía buscando el templo.

Tal vez debía dar vuelta en esa esquina. – Dijo él sintiendo de repente el olor a sangre.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con rastros de sangre.

Una persona normal hubiera corrido a llamar a la policía o tal vez huido al sentir que podía haber peligro más adelante.

Pero no…

Mazzei Mino era diferente.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre.

Por supuesto eso no significaba que le gustara estar en peligro.

Veamos… ¿Será alguna pelea de la mafia? – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apresuraba el paso.

Siempre le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aun cuando eso lo tachara como fisgón.

00000MINO00000

Este es el castigo que te mereces. – Ryohei tenía agarrado del cuello a Gokudera quien no tenía nada más que las frías aguas de un río muy profundo bajo sus pies. Y por si no fuera poco, una muy pesada roca estaba atada a sus pies.

Jajaja… E-Eres un idiota. ¿Abusar? Imbécil. – Gokudera escupió sus palabras con burla.

Él sería la última persona que quisiera poner sus manos en Kyoko.

Mucho menos después de saber lo que le estaba haciendo a Haru.

Primero tocaría a un cactus.

Ah…

Ya lo entendía.

Ryohei estaba haciendo todo por una mentira de Kyoko.

¿Pero por qué…?

¿Se había dado cuenta de que él quería hablar con Haru?

¿Kyoko acaso sabía lo que pensaba él?

Tantas preguntas asolaban los últimos momentos de lucidez de un sangrante Gokudera.

Adiós… - Ryohei soltó a Gokudera hacia las profundas aguas.

Gokudera al sentir la fría agua luchó por soltarse sin poder conseguirlo.

Su cuerpo se resentía por la agonía.

¿Iba a morir de esta forma…?

Al no poder luchar más por el cansancio, Gokudera solo se dejó llevar por la corriente.

Ryohei al ver que su trabajo estaba listo solo se arregló su corbata y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~ :3**


	3. Misterios

**Hola~**

 **Pasando de nuevo por aquí 83**

 **Agedeon9:** Espero que pueda resolver algo de la intriga XD.

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 03: MISTERIOS**

 **REMAKE**

* * *

 **NOCHE DEL 02 DE ABRIL**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCANO A UN RÍO**

¿Acaso no era ese Gokudera Hayato de Vongola? – Dijo Mino observando como el cuerpo débil de la ex-mano derecha del Décimo caía a las frías aguas del río. Más se impresionó al notar que la persona que lo había arrojado a ese cruel destino no era nadie más que Sasagawa Ryohei, también parte de los guardianes de la actual familia Vongola.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos para que esto estuviera sucediendo?

¿No se supone que era de la misma familia?

De cualquier forma ese no era su asunto. Ahora que había visto lo que había acontecido, debía irse antes de que lo tomaran como un fisgón y quisieran acabar también con él. Todavía tenía que encontrar a la persona que había activado la señal del anillo antes de que algo malo sucediera. Sabía que una vez que el anillo estuviera con su verdadero dueño, ellos aparecerían y él necesitaba estar presente cuando eso aconteciera.

Ni siquiera el gato que estaba su hombro lo haría quedarse.

¿Gato…? – Mino giró un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con un gato con llamas mirándolo fijamente.

No eres un gato normal… ¿Verdad? – El joven antes de que pudiera indagar más, fue arañado y empujado por las patas del felino hacia el río.

¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Gritó él molesto.

Miaaauu… - Uri simplemente guió con la mirada los ojos de Mino hasta las ramas de un árbol que al estar lo bastante viejo y caído, ya rozaba la orilla del río. Cuando afinó la vista para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de esa parte, se encontró con que un cuerpo flotante estaba enganchado con aquella rama. Mino se acercó con cuidado para jalar el pie del individuo en el agua y al cerciorarse de que fuera Gokudera, lo subió hasta la orilla cuidando de no ser visto por nadie.

¿Es tu dueño? – Preguntó a Uri quien maulló como respuesta.

¿Ahora que se supone que debía hacer con Gokudera?

Solo tenía una opción.

00000MINO00000

La brisa fría hizo que una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños se removiera en su lugar hasta notar que estaba en los brazos de una mujer joven a quien no reconocía. Las diminutas manos movieron a la persona que la estaba abrazando, pero esta jamás movió un solo musculo dejando a la infante con dudas, porque siquiera sentía que la mayor estaba respirando. No fue hasta que vio el hilo de sangre corriendo por su cuello y acto seguido aterrizando en su rostro que se percató que la mujer estaba muerta.

Se alejó de la mujer y se puso de pie aterrada por el descubrimiento.

¿Qué le había pasado a la mujer?

La niña se pegó a la pared como si eso pudiera salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro que apareciera. Ella solo así podía sentirse segura ante tanta oscuridad que envolvía el pasillo. Había tanto silencio en el lugar que solo los sonidos de sus pasos llenaban sus oídos. Tenía mucho miedo, pero estaba obligada a continuar porque lo que sea que había asesinado a la persona que la estaba abrazando hace un momento al despertar, podía estar aún cerca.

Detuvo su andar al toparse con otro horroroso hallazgo.

¿Q-Qué…? – Levantó su zapato al pisar algo húmedo en la alfombra. La luz de un relámpago se encargó de responder su pregunta al revelar el gran número de cadáveres desmembrados por doquier en el suelo. Ella contuvo las ganas de vomitar y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta más cercana para esconderse.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de ella completamente agitada por el susto anterior.

Niña… - Alguien susurró a varios metros de ella.

¿Q-Quién está ahí? – Preguntó entrecortadamente al sentir que algo se arrastraba en el piso.

El sonido de arrastre se detuvo.

Rasguño.

Rasguño.

Rasguño.

Algo rasguñaba la pared aún más cerca de ella.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por el terror.

Una gota de algo viscoso la hizo levantar la vista lentamente observando una criatura horrenda a punto de caerle encima.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Haru se levantó llorando y gritando.

Unas manos se apropiaron de sus muñecas y se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda en medio de todo el forcejeo llevado por Haru y su ataque de pánico.

Herbívora… Era una pesadilla. – La voz firme de un hombre joven la hizo detener su llanto.

Sus gráciles manos se arraigaron a un kimono tradicional de color oscuro aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba tan fuera de sí que hasta se le había olvidado el respirar por estar gritando. Esa pesadilla no la había tenido desde hace varios años y ahora de la nada volvía a martirizar sus horas de sueño. Por ello no quería despegarse de la persona que la tenía en brazos en estos momentos, aun cuando le hubiera llamado herbívora.

"Ah… ¿Me llamaron herbívora?" – Haru se quedó pensando en ese detalle mientras alzaba la mirada lentamente.

Era imposible que se tratara de Hibari.

Pensaba Haru sintiendo ahora otro tipo de temor.

Jajaja… Hibari-san. – Haru soltó levemente el kimono de Hibari con una sola idea en su mente.

Escapar de una muerte segura…

Ni pienses que vas a huir de nuevo. – Hibari leyendo la mente de Haru solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza para evitar que se moviera del futón.

¡Gyaaaa! ¡No mate a Haru! ¡Ella iba a volver! ¡Algún día…! – Dijo ella en alta voz tratando de escapar del agarre que Hibari tenía sobre su cabeza, pero este un poco fastidiado simplemente le dio vuelta y la lanzó en el futón de nuevo poniendo su peso sobre ella para que no fuera a ningún lado.

¿Algún día…? No tientes tu suerte, herbívora. Si tienes tanto miedo de mí, intenta no hablar en tercera persona para empezar o te morderé hasta la muerte. – Dijo directamente él poniendo sus muñecas a ambos lado de la cabeza de ella.

¡Sí! ¡Haru no habla-…! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No lo haré…! – Dijo ella corrigiéndose al hablar sonando como otra persona.

Sería hasta Godzilla si con eso conseguía que Hibari no la mordiera hasta la muerte.

Bien, ahora solo acomódate el kimono y sal a cenar. Tengo que hablar contigo. – Dijo Hibari levantándose apresuradamente para salir de la habitación estilo japonés.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? ¡Ah! – Haru se dio cuenta que su kimono estaba ligeramente desajustado haciéndolo ver como un vestido con un escote sugerente.

Su cara enrojeció inmediatamente mientras acomodaba su ropa.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

La última vez que había estado despierta, estaba segura que había sido en su propio departamento y luego…

No lo recordaba.

Quizás…

¿Había sido secuestrada por Hibari?

00000HIBARI00000

Haru no sabía cómo preguntarle a Hibari la razón de su aparente "secuestro". No podía decir "¿Por qué Hibari-san secuestró a Haru?" con su expresión de aterrada porque era probable que no viviría lo suficiente para escuchar la respuesta.

Haru en todos esos años se había acostumbrado a tratar con todos los guardianes, a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari. El primero porque siempre enviaba a Chrome en su lugar y eso quitaba el problema de lidiar con él, aunque le hubiera gustado conocerlo, ya que había escuchado de Tsuna que le gustaba el cosplay o algo así. Pero en el caso de Hibari, este siempre evitaba en todo lo posible interactuar con el grupo en general, siempre moviéndose de forma independiente. Eso hacía que ella no supiera que decir para no hacerlo enojar, porque la única cosa que escuchaba de Gokudera era que él tenía muy mal carácter y se molestaba con facilidad para luego responder con sus tonfas.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, ella no tenía otra opción más que preguntar directamente.

Hibari-san… ¿Por qué me secuestraste…? - Dijo ella alzando su plato de arroz con sus palillos.

No te he secuestrado. Solo te mantengo segura en contra de tu voluntad. – Contestó él como si nada.

¡Es lo mismo! ¿Mantenerme segura de qué? ¿De la policía? ¿Soy una fugitiva? – Haru tembló en su lugar imaginándose con ropa de rayas blancas y negras corriendo por el bosque siendo perseguida por policías mientras se tropezaba y caía de cara en el suelo.

Era torpe hasta en su propia imaginación.

¡¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres?! – La castaña ya empezaba a pensar qué clase de excusas les daría a sus progenitores.

Espera… ¿De qué soy culpable…? – Preguntó ella volviendo la vista a Hibari quien solo la observaba sin expresión mientras ella hacia el tonto.

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. – Dijo él con sarcasmo.

Lo siento… - Se disculpó ella nerviosamente.

Te traje aquí por otras razones. Kusakabe se encargó de los cadáveres hace unas horas, así que no te preocupes más por eso. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo que está en tu dedo? – Preguntó Hibari mirando la sortija en su mano.

¿Eh? Haru no-… - Haru se paró en seco al notar que Hibari la miraba con una ceja enarcada como regaño.

¡N-No lo sé! Cuando desperté ya estaba en mi mano. – Contestó ella.

¿Qué hacías en ese parque? ¿De quién es esa chaqueta ensangrentada? ¿Y quiénes eran esos? – Interrogó Hibari esperando obtener respuestas claras y concisas.

Haru no estaba segura de querer contar el asunto completo, pero si eso ayudaba a que Hibari no le hiciera nada, lo diría todo…

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Ya veo. El herbívoro mayor te engañó con tu herbívora ex -mejor amiga y entonces mientras estabas con otra herbívora fueron atacadas por una banda de herbívoros. – Resumió Hibari con molestia. Ahora el pelinegro podía entender el por qué Haru estaba llorando mientras arrastraba el cadáver para esconderlo en la mañana.

Hibari-san… Si lo dices así, suena a que solo estoy deprimida por una simple ensalada. – Dijo Haru lloriqueando en su puesto.

No veo el problema. Solo debes ir a morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro. Aunque si me dejas, puedo hacerlo por ti. Tú solo tendrías que encargarte de la otra herbívora. – Hibari sugirió tranquilamente. A decir verdad, parecía una buena excusa para ir a golpearlo como se lo merecía.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan furioso en estos momentos.

¿Tal vez no había golpeado suficientes herbívoros ese mes?

No es mala idea. Aunque yo quiero morder hasta la muerte a los dos por igual. – Confesó Haru con la cara en la mesa mirando hacia un lado con tristeza.

Si logras hacerlo, quizás te reconozca como una carnívora decente. – Dijo Hibari con seriedad.

Jajajaja… Haru no es ca-… Digo, yo no soy capaz siquiera de lanzar un golpe hacia ellos. Soy débil y patética. Pero al menos me conformaría con darle una buena bofetada con un guante de hierro a Sawada. – Dijo Haru cayendo en cuenta de algo hasta ahora.

Ella estaba conversando normalmente con Hibari Kyouya.

Haru siempre había pensado que no era muy hablador, pero ahora mismo le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Quizás estaba equivocada en su manera de pensar sobre él.

Eso es algo. – Dijo él sonriendo.

Jajajaja. Sí. – Ella rió por primera vez en esos dos días en que se había sentido como un trapo.

Irónicamente estaba riendo con la última persona con la que pensó que lo haría.

Por cierto… ¿Podrías hablarme de esa amiga herbívora tuya? – Interrogó Hibari ahora con varias preguntas en su mente.

Pero la más grande era…

¿Dónde estaba Sugimura Aoi?

00000HARU00000

Mientras tanto en una reunión nocturna en la oficina de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el actual líder de la mafia Vongola.

¿Gokudera Hayato está muerto, verdad? – Preguntó Kyoko a su hermano mayor disfrazando la crueldad de sus palabras con su inminente ternura.

No volverá a aparecer más nunca en frente de ti, Kyoko. – Dijo Ryohei.

Así está bien. – Contestó ella complacida.

Ahora solo tenía que ocuparse del otro problema.

Tsu-kun~. ¿Ya contactaste con Haru-chan~? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

No. Mañana iré yo mismo a buscarla. Por ahora deberías ir a casa. Recuerda que las personas están desapareciendo en la ciudad, Kyoko-chan. – Dijo Tsuna tomando su mano.

Es verdad, Kyoko. – Apoyó Ryohei.

"Tch… Bueno… No es como si fuera más fácil encontrarla en la noche." – Kyoko estaba consciente que las otras familias podían estar ya cerca y si se ponía en el radio de vista de ellos, su plan podía fallar. Así que quizás no estaba mal el seguirles el juego a su hermano mayor y a su novio en las sombras.

00000KYOKO00000

 **EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA SEDE VONGOLA**

"¿Dónde están las llaves…?" – Kyoko pensaba fastidiada mientras rebuscaba en su gran bolso.

¡Ah, aquí están! – Dijo ella cuando por fin las tanteó con los dedos sacándolas del bolso, pero al agarrarlas superficialmente se le escaparon de las manos.

Para su suerte, alguien había atrapado las llaves en el aire evitándole el tener que buscarlas debajo de algún auto cercano.

Aquí tienes. – Dijo una voz tímida que ella conocía muy bien.

¡Oh, Chrome-chan~! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! – Dijo Kyoko simulando la voz de una chica que estaba contenta de ver su amiga después de un buen tiempo.

E-Estaba en una misión, ahora voy a entregarle el reporte al jefe. – Dijo ella en voz baja.

Oh, ya veo. Entonces no te detengo más. Tsu-kun está en la oficina aún. – Indicó la castaña clara.

Después hablaremos con más calma. – Dijo Chrome despidiéndose.

Cuando Chrome sintió que Kyoko se había ido en su auto, miró a todas las direcciones buscando a alguien que estuviera cerca, pero al ver que nadie podía escucharla empezó a hablar.

Mukuro-sama. ¿Sintió eso? – Preguntó ella.

"Sí, eso sintió un poco escalofriante kufufufu~." – La voz contestó en su mente disfrutando el momento de peligro ante Kyoko.

Había algo muy maligno en ella.

00000MUKURO00000

Estaba claro que Sugimura Aoi sabía de antemano que Tsuna y Kyoko se reunirían esa noche en ese restaurante en donde se suponía tendrían una velada los dos. Luego de esto, Hibari imaginó que sería toda una noche de lamentaciones y llanto por parte de Haru, pero eso no llegó a pasar porque primero, ambas fueron atacadas por un grupo de delincuentes; y segundo, la amiga en cuestión desapareció solo dejando atrás un abrigo ensangrentado.

Hasta ahí tenían un evento inesperado si no contaban el asunto de Tsuna y Kyoko.

Ahora aquí era donde entraba el segundo asunto.

El anillo y Haru.

¿Podría ser que uno de esos delincuentes tuviera en su poder el anillo y se lo hubiera puesto a Haru cuando estaba inconsciente?

Era probable.

El problema era que Kusakabe no había terminado de identificar los cuerpos de aquellos sujetos, así que por ahora no podía hacer nada más que hipótesis sobre aquello, aun teniendo en tela de duda la identidad del asesino de esos seis.

"De repente se quedó callado…" – Haru comenzaba a pensar que el Hibari hablador de hace un momento había sido producto de su imaginación.

En medio de su pensamiento sintió un bullicio en la entrada del lugar que todavía en ese instante desconocía. No le había preguntado a Hibari en donde se encontraba, así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta siquiera si se encontraba todavía en Japón.

Al fin al cabo era un secuestro.

¿Verdad?

Al ver a Hibari levantarse de su almohadón rumbo a la entrada, Haru silenciosamente hizo su camino tras de él también curiosa del escándalo que había afuera.

Además el lugar parecía muy bonito y quería explorarlo.

¿Qué sucede, Kusakabe? – Preguntó Hibari al llegar al portón.

Kyo-san… Lo que sucede es que este chico trajo a Gokudera Hayato y… - Comenzó a explicar Kusakabe, pero al Hibari ver al peliplateado todo ensangrentado, agregó un tercer punto extraño a la lista de cosas que estaban sucediendo actualmente.

¿Tú le hiciste esto? – Preguntó Hibari con mirada amenazante.

No es que le importara propiamente dicho el bienestar de Gokudera Hayato, pero sabía muy bien que este guardián era lo bastante fuerte como para que ese joven lo dejara de esa forma. Si de verdad había sido Mino, entonces tenía un rival al que debía machacar.

No. Yo solo lo salvé de morir ahogado. Este gato me obligó. – Uri saltó a la cabeza de Mino para limpiarse su pata lamiéndola con esmero frente a todos.

mmm… Si el gato no le hace nada quiere decir que dice la verdad. – Dijo Hibari muy convencido.

Confiaba en el juicio de las mascotas.

Pero Kyo-san… - Kusakabe trató de evitar que su jefe se guiara por un juicio apresurado de ese tipo, pero sabía que era inútil.

Llama a un doctor. – Ordenó Hibari caminando hacia Mino.

Oye… ¡Eres tú! Tenía mis dudas… – Dijo Mino dándose cuenta de que estaba frente a una de las personas que estaba buscando. También al observar a Haru que estaba a lo lejos comenzó a comprender el por qué había captado esa señal.

¿De qué hablas? – Hibari observó bien el rostro del joven descubriendo ya muy tarde su identidad.

Habían pasado catorce años…

Pero si tú eres De-… - Antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar el nombre que Hibari no había escuchado en más de una década, Mino cayó al suelo inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

¿Kyo-san…? – Kusakabe se quedó extrañado de la acción de Hibari.

Llévenlo a una de las habitaciones y déjenlo encerrado, después iré a verlo. – Dijo Hibari caminando hacia Haru para llevarla de nuevo hacia adentro.

¿Qué le pasó a Gokudera-san…? – Haru preguntó asustada y preocupada.

Bien, el hombre podía ser un incordio para ella, pero jamás desearía que le pasara algo malo.

Eso lo averiguaré pronto. Tú solo debes quedarte aquí. – Dijo Hibari.

Debía agregar una cuarta cosa a la lista de sucesos extraños, ahora alguien de su pasado aparecía.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente que sucedería?

Ya temía hasta pensar en esa pregunta.

Era como si el pasado lo persiguiera.

Y no solamente a él.

También a Miura Haru.

00000HIBARI00000

 **SEDE VONGOLA**

 **EN EL PASILLO FRENTE A LA OFICINA DE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

Dokuro Chrome estaba por tocar la puerta cuando una conversación la detuvo por completo.

Ahora que nos deshicimos de Gokudera por abusar de mi hermana. ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó una voz que Chrome reconoció como Sasagawa Ryohei.

Kyoko-chan dijo que si los demás se oponían que los eliminara. – Contestó Tsuna con voz fría.

Chrome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿De verdad los que estaban conversando adentro eran Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Ryohei?

"Chrome, debes irte de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que estás aquí." – Ordenó Mukuro.

"Sí." – Caminó por el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad antes de que fuera percibida.

* * *

 **Ok, en el siguiente por fin se revelará lo que sucede en realidad 8D. Espérenlo~.**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN ~:3**


	4. Verdades Amargas

**Hola~. Debido a unos asuntos con otros fics, me demoré un poco actualizando este DX, pero ya regresé~ 83**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **-AGedeon:** jajajaja esa parte en donde Haru habla de la ensalada XD, Hibari y sus herviboros ewe~

Eso es bueno, aquí te traigo respuestas~.

 **-marianfernada.061998:** Yay, aquí viene mi actualización. Gracias por leer~.

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 04: VERDADES AMARGAS**

* * *

 **NOCHE DEL 02 DE ABRIL**

 **11:34 P.M.**

Habían dos cosas que Mazzei Mino detestaba con pasión al despertar.

La primera era levantarse temprano.

Y la segunda era ver el rostro de un mal humorado Hibari.

Por supuesto, esta segunda cosa se había vuelto una de sus cosas más odiadas desde este momento a causa del recibimiento del pelinegro de ojos filosos que lo observaba con molestia.

Oh, gracias por ese golpe~. Imagino que es tu _"hace tiempo que no te veía, Mino_ " resumido en un puño. – Fue la primera cosa que soltó Mino al sentarse sobre su futón.

Puedo enseñarte el _"¿Cómo estás?"_ y el " _¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"_ si quieres. – Ofreció Hibari enseñando sus dos tonfas en frente del joven sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

No, gracias… - Mino sonrió con algo de temor.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Hibari guardó sus tonfas y caminó hasta la pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de la habitación estilo japonés, en donde había sido encerrado Mino después de que cayera inconsciente.

¿Ahora si te interesa preguntarlo, Dean? – Dijo Mino levantándose del futón.

Sin quitar sus ojos de Hibari en caso de que hiciera algún movimiento ofensivo por llamarlo de esa forma, Mino se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

Ya no me llamo de esa forma. Ahora soy Hibari Kyouya. – Contestó Hibari.

¿Hibari Kyouya? Ya entiendo. Imagino que podía ser sospechoso si te llamaba de esa forma en frente de tus subordinados. Espera… ¿Hibari Kyouya? ¡¿Perteneces a Vongola?! – Hasta ahora Mino caía en ese detalle.

¿No te diste cuenta solo con escuchar el nombre? – Preguntó Hibari.

Es que no habían fotos de Hibari Kyouya… Pensaba que eras un anciano o algo así. No esperaba que fueras tú precisamente. – Mino se tocó la frente lo bastante asombrado como para preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando aquella noche. El incidente de Gokudera y Ryohei estaba en su mente todavía. Dos Vongolas estaban involucrados en un evento extraño ante sus ojos, cuando esa familia en particular era una de las más unidas de las que había escuchado.

Ahora resultaba que Hibari Kyouya…

No.

La persona que él conocía como Dean pertenecía a aquella familia actualmente.

¿Era acaso un coincidencia?

El hombre que trajiste antes… ¿Por qué él estaba así? – Interrogó Hibari abordando un punto a la vez.

Primero debía saber qué había pasado con Gokudera.

Ya te lo dije. Yo no lo dejé de esa forma. Fue Sasagawa Ryohei. Él lo lanzó al río en ese estado. Yo solo lo salvé. – Dijo Mino contando una impactante verdad.

¿Qué…? – Hibari no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

Sí, es como escuchas. Alguien de tu nueva familia traicionó a uno de los tuyos e intentó matar a Gokudera Hayato. – Mino advirtió.

Ya veo. – El pelinegro aun no podía procesar lo que había hecho Ryohei con Gokudera, pero el daño que había recibido este concordaba. Solo alguien como Ryohei podía hacer demasiado daño, aunque estaba seguro que la herida de bala había sido hecha cuando Gokudera tenía la guardia baja.

La persona que se autodenominaba como la _Mano Derecha del Décimo,_ estaba segura que no sería atacada.

Gokudera Hayato despertó en el camino por unos instantes. Dijo algo de un monstruo en el departamento de una tal Haru. Es todo lo que puedo agregar, Dean. Digo, Hibari. – Dijo Mino al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba mal.

Sería difícil para él acostumbrarse a llamarlo de esa forma.

La puerta fue levemente tocada de repente.

Pase. – Hibari dio su permiso.

Kyo-san. Ha llegado un paquete para usted y para un tal Mazzei Mino. – Kusakabe mostró la caja negra con diseños de ramas de color blanco.

Hibari y Mino reconocieron de inmediato esos diseños.

Eran los diseños pertenecientes a la familia Lunatore.

00000LUNATORE00000

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NANIMORI**

Ah… A pesar de que es una mala idea que salga de noche. Igual lo hice… - Dijo un aburrido Travis llevando una bolsa de una tienda de 24 horas mientras se hablaba a si mismo

Al estar cerca de la medianoche, no habían muchas personas circulando debido a los noticieros que advertían que ya habían más de diez casos de desaparecidos en la ciudad. No era de extrañar que las personas sintieran miedo de desaparecer de repente en medio de la noche. Él mismo podía ser una de esas personas si no se apuraba y se encerraba en su casa rápido. Lamentablemente sus ganas de comer flan eran más grandes que cualquier miedo que tuviera hacia los secuestradores que rondaban la ciudad.

Travis Kei era fanático de las cosas dulces.

De todos los postres que había probado en su vida, el flan era su favorito y cuando sentía el antojo por uno, no podía evitar salir a cualquier hora a buscar uno.

Así era él.

¿Debería tomar el atajo hoy? – Se preguntó de nuevo a él mismo entretanto miraba un callejón que estaba a su derecha. Si tomaba esa desviación podía ahorrarse media hora de caminata a su casa y convertirlos en unos escasos diez minutos, ya que ese callejón conectaba su vecindario con la vía principal. Lo único malo es que ese callejón también colindaba con otras áreas, en su mayoría edificios abandonados que nada bueno podían traer.

Qué pereza. – Travis Kei definitivamente prefería tomar el atajo.

Estaba demasiado cargado de pereza como para molestarse en caminar media hora cuando podían ser solo unos diez minutos y quizás menos porque podía correr para evitar que cualquier enemigo pudiera atraparlo.

Y así Travis Kei se aventuró por el tétrico callejón…

00000TRAVIS00000

Después de decirle a Kusakabe que se retirara, Hibari contempló el paquete con temor que disimuló perfectamente.

¿No vas a abrirlo? – Preguntó Mino al verlo inmóvil un buen par de minutos.

Siento que no es buena idea. – Dijo él.

Pero si no lo haces… Ya sabes, esto tiene el emblema de la familia Lunatore. – Explicó Mino.

Ya lo sé… Es solo que… - Hibari dudó sin importarle mostrar su sentir. Él sabía muy bien que cuando abriera esa caja, las cosas para todos cambiarían.

Especialmente para Miura Haru.

No.

Las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar.

Haru tenía el anillo.

No tiene caso que lo piense más. ¿Verdad? – Hibari sin alimentar más la tensión del momento, abrió la caja de un tajo, encontrándose con dos anillos acomodados en sus respectivas almohadillas con el nombre de cada uno en ellos.

Ya me lo imaginaba. – Dijo Mino tomando el anillo que estaba a su nombre.

El anillo Lunatore del Trueno.

La reliquia familiar que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia nuevamente estaba en sus manos.

Alguien sabía que pasaría esto. – Hibari tomó con rabia el anillo Lunatore de la nube.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso sabes algo del despertar del anillo principal? ¿Sabes dónde está Monic por casualidad? – Mino interrogó con ansiedad.

Él había venido hasta ese lugar en búsqueda de Monic Lunatore.

Si, lo sé. Pero no permitiré que esto se dé. – Dictaminó Hibari.

Dudamos que eso pueda ser posible, Hibari Kyouya. Ya nosotros estamos al tanto de la situación. – La ventana se abrió dejando ver a dos figuras que Hibari conocía muy bien.

¡Cervello! – Mino dijo sorprendido al ver a dos mujeres vestidas de negro con su característica máscara, llevando sus largos cabellos rosa que se movían con la brisa de la noche.

La Sucesión de la Familia Lunatore ha dado inicio. Según las reglas, cada uno de los miembros escogidos por nosotros deberá ser sometido a las pruebas. Al no tener jefe de familia, nosotros nos encargaremos de los posibles miembros. – Dijo una de las Cervello.

La Sucesión… - Hibari maldecía en sus adentros.

La legitima sucesora, Monic Lunatore ha despertado al anillo principal. Aunque su identidad ha cambiado, Miura Haru tendrá que ser probada como líder de la familia. – Dijo ahora la segunda Cervello.

¿Haru? ¿Ella tiene otra identidad? – Mino miró a Hibari buscando respuestas.

Si… - Hibari dijo de mala gana.

Ya no podía seguir tapando el sol con ambas manos.

La verdadera identidad de Haru había sido descubierta.

¿Qué? ¿Mi verdadera identidad? – Haru preguntó al no entender lo que estaba escuchando.

Una de las Cervello le había pedido a Haru que fuera a aquella habitación y escuchara todo lo que hablarían los otros dos.

"Son unas tramposas como siempre…" – Hibari se quejó mentalmente.

La prueba del trueno se llevará en cuatro días, Mazzei Mino. El lugar será el parque Takamura a la medianoche. – Ambas Cervello al terminar de anunciar el encuentro partieron del lugar antes de que Hibari y los demás pudieran decir algo más.

00000LUNATORE00000

Como pensé. Nada raro iba a pasarme solo por tomar el callejón. – Dijo Travis con el alivio de que ya estaba a unos pasos de salir del callejón para así disfrutar de su postre.

Pero su alivio no le duró mucho.

Una figura cayó en frente de él desde lo alto quitando toda la tranquilidad que él mismo se había dado en ese tiempo.

Qué demonios… - Travis retrocedió varios pasos de la entidad que acababa de aterrizar en el callejón. Esta intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero algo evitaba que lo hiciera. Travis suponía que sufría algún tipo de dolencia por como temblaba en el suelo.

Oye… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con temor que no demostró en su rostro, aun así estaba que se moría del miedo por dentro.

¿Qué diablos era eso que estaba ahí?

¿Era humano al menos?

Un gruñido lo hizo prestar más atención.

La criatura monstruosa se abalanzó sobre él, tirando su flan muy lejos. Travis trató de alejarla, pero esta parecía tener bastante fuerza. Al sentir algunos hilos de algo viscoso envolviendo sus brazos, Travis hizo una nota mental de que llevaría su arma siempre de ahora en adelante.

¡A-Aléjate! – Travis dijo lleno de pánico dándole una patada a su atacante que no tuvo ningún efecto.

Travis no estaba equivocado.

La gente que desaparecía siempre lo hacía de noche.

Esta era la prueba máxima de aquello.

¿Qué tal si habían sido devorados por esa cosa que lo estaba atacando?

Aquel pensamiento lo llenó de angustia de inmediato.

Sería devorado por un monstruo y nadie podría encontrarlo de nuevo. La desesperación comenzó a despertar algo en él que nunca estuvo consciente hasta ese momento. Unas llamas azules aparecieron en sus brazos atrapando los extraños hilos que amenazaban con inmovilizarlo más. Para su alivio, el agarre del monstruo comenzó a debilitarse hasta quedarse quieto por completo.

Travis se arrastró para alejarse del monstruo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Fue entonces que la extraña criatura, que de alguna forma él había logrado "noquear" con las llamas que comenzaban a desparecer en su cuerpo, se transformó en algo más frente a sus ojos. Su forma cambió a tal punto que no pudo evitar sentir que su mandíbula se caía por la impresión.

¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

00000TRAVIS00000

 **BASE VONGOLA**

Yamamoto iba silbando por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Tsuna con su tranquilidad usual. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que estaban Tsuna y Ryohei conversando.

¡Io, Tsuna! ¡Io, sempai! – Saludó Yamamoto a los dos con una sonrisa.

Ho-Hola… Yamamoto-kun. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? – Tsuna saludó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, no esperaba ver tan pronto a su otro amigo.

No hubo problemas. No tuvimos ni siquiera que recurrir a una pelea~. – Dijo él feliz.

No le agradaba el tener que pelear, pero si ya no quedaba otra opción él siempre hacia lo que podía.

Es bueno escuchar eso, Yamamoto-kun. – Felicitó Tsuna desde su lugar.

Ahora que recuerdo. He estado buscando a Gokudera y no le he encontrado. ¿Ha venido por aquí? Es que dijo que me acompañaría al partido de beisbol mañana en la otra ciudad. – Dijo Yamamoto recordando todo lo que había tenido que rogarle a Gokudera para que accediera y ahora de la nada él desaparecía.

Lamento escuchar eso. Pero él está en una misión que durará bastante tiempo. – Dijo Tsuna rápidamente.

Ah, ya veo. Aunque es extraño, él me dijo que no tendría misiones este mes. En fin, supongo que tomó una misión para evitarme. – El beisbolista suspiró con desgano.

Es que la misión salió al último momento. – Ryohei trató de ayudar a tapar la mentira de Tsuna.

Yamamoto no era el hombre más observador del mundo, pero notaba que había cierto nerviosismo en el aire.

Ah, no importa. Ya sé que Gokudera debe estar ocupado. Puedo ir yo solo. Tal vez le diga a Haru o alguien más. – Dijo Yamamoto despidiéndose.

Lamento los inconvenientes, Yamamoto-kun. – Tsuna se disculpó antes que él saliera de la oficina.

Si, Tsuna y Ryohei estaban muy extraños a su parecer, Yamamoto podía sentir que algo estaba muy mal.

Y ese algo tenía que ver con Gokudera Hayato.

00000YAMAMOTO00000

Hibari-san… ¿Puedes decirme la verdad de una vez? ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Haru con algo de molestia en su voz.

Ya estaba cansada que se le ocultaran cosas.

Primero Tsuna y su relación con Kyoko.

Y ahora esto…

Ya no puedes seguir tapando la verdad. Ella tendrá que saberlo tarde o temprano. – Dijo Mino desde su lugar. El castaño había casado ya los puntos. Era probable que la Haru de la que hablara Gokudera fuera esta misma persona y a su vez esta fuera la Monic Lunatore que estaba buscando. Habían pasado 14 años desde la última vez que la había visto, así que no debió extrañarle que jamás la hubiera reconocido en otras circunstancias.

Pero el anillo Lunatore confirmaba su identidad.

Hibari-san… Por favor. – Haru rogó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que anhelaba la verdad.

Tu nombre verdadero es Monic Lunatore. Mi nombre real es Dean Lunatore. Y él es Mazzei Mino, es el hijo de un amigo y guardián de la familia Lunatore. – Comenzó Hibari a hablar.

Pero… Eso no puede ser. Quiero decir, yo siempre he vivido con mis padres en Japón. – Haru no comprendía lo que decía Hibari.

Sé que es muy difícil de digerir, pero él te está diciendo la verdad. Dime… ¿Acaso recuerdas haber ido a tercer grado con claridad en este lugar? – Preguntó Mino tratando de ayudar a Hibari a explicar.

Si, lo recuerdo. Yo estaba en la primaria Tomoeka. – Dijo ella 100% segura.

Entonces debes recordar los rostros de tus compañeros con claridad. – Sentenció Hibari en la espera de una respuesta por parte de la castaña.

Yo… - Haru buscó en su mente desesperadamente después de escuchar las palabras de Hibari, pero nada llegó a ella. Ningún rostro venía a su mente, a pesar de que ella recordaba haber estado en la primaria Tomoeka.

¿Por qué?

Recordaba haber estado en ese lugar, pero nada más…

No recuerdas sus rostros. ¿Verdad? – Hibari la observó cuidadosamente.

Es como dices… No recuerdo sus rostros. – Haru se rindió.

Tal vez Hibari si estaba diciéndole la verdad y ella era la que no quería creerlo.

¿Pero cómo podría aceptar esta nueva verdad a la primera?

Negaba la existencia de sus primeros años con su actual familia.

¿Acaso le habían mentido?

¿Por qué ella no lo recordaba?

Si lo que quieres saber es cómo desconocías esto. Yo te lo puedo explicar, ya pasé por esto una vez. A ti te incrustaron recuerdos falsos con hipnosis. – Mino dijo para alivianar el pesar que crecía en el interior de Haru.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta…? – Interrogó ella.

Me di cuenta con las cosas que me parecían que no concordaban... ¿No hubo cosas que te parecieron que estaban fuera de lugar en tu vida diaria? ¿Sueños recurrentes y extraños? ¿Sueños sobre cosas que jamás han sucedido para ti? – Preguntó él.

No estoy segura… - Contestó ella.

Un día vi un objeto que me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado 14 años atrás. Así que es normal que no recuerdes nada de golpe. Lo mío fue suerte supongo… - Mino sonrió.

¿14 años…? – Haru lo miró con curiosidad.

Hace 14 años nosotros vivíamos en Milán, Italia. Los tres. Ustedes dos pertenecían al clan Lunatore y yo era parte de la familia que respaldaba a dicho clan. – Respondió el menor.

Esa noche sucedió una desgracia… Todos fueron asesinados en medio de una fiesta en la casa Lunatore. Es probable que nosotros tres seamos los únicos sobrevivientes. – Siguió contando Mino bajo la sorprendida mirada de Haru. Hibari se mantenía callado, esto era más fácil de manejar para Mino que para él.

Además a él no le gustaba hablar del pasado.

¡¿Asesinados…?! – Haru casi saltó en su puesto por la revelación.

Esa noche se revelaría quien sería la persona que heredaría el puesto de jefe de la familia. La familia Mazzei debía estar ahí como fieles testigos de la decisión. Pero el problema se dio al atardecer de ese día. Desconozco los detalles de lo que pasó exactamente después de esa hora, solo sé que al día siguiente nos encontraron a los tres inconscientes en un armario en la cocina. – Declaró Mino resumiendo lo que sabía del asunto.

¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo nos separamos? – Haru siguió haciendo preguntas.

La familia Lamisso quienes eran los rivales de los Lunatore, nos escondieron de Cervello y nos separaron para que no pudiéramos tomar el control de la familia por nuestros medios. Ellos esperaban que la familia que dominaba esas áreas desapareciera y esta oportunidad les vino como caída del cielo. Aun así sabían que los miembros de la familia eran fuertes, por ello no nos asesinaron y nos conservaron para usarnos para sus propios propósitos. A mi me enviaron con uno de sus subordinados para que me criara y me hiciera creer que era mi deber servirles. Ya para ese entonces me habían lavado el cerebro. – Dijo Mino.

Qué horrible… – Dijo ella pensando en que parte de su vida estaba la mentira exactamente.

Yo notaba que me tenían mucha vigilancia, pero pensé que era porque pertenecíamos a la mafia. Pero eso fue hasta que un día recibí la foto del emblema de Lunatore. Mis recuerdos regresaron poco a poco, aquellos sueños comenzaron a tener sentido y el extraño comportamiento de mi "familia" fue más sospechoso. Así que investigué sobre el incidente y me di cuenta de que había sido catalogado como un simple ajuste de cuentas. Nada más. – Mino dejó la foto del emblema Lunatore sobre la mesita para que Haru la pudiera observar mientras.

Planeé mi escape con cuidado desde ese entonces, hasta que seis meses después me fui de la mansión. Me persiguieron por dos años hasta que se aburrieron… Fue agotador. Me dediqué a buscarlos a ustedes después de eso, pero nunca los encontré. Ya entiendo por qué, estaban en Japón todo este tiempo. – Dijo Mino terminando su historia.

Y ella se estaba quejando de que su novio la había estado engañando con su mejor amiga quien planeaba usarla como escudo hasta que pasara la reunión de las mafias.

Francamente se sentía un poco tonta.

Había cosas peores.

Como el caso de Mino.

Siento no poder recordar nada. Lo siento. Estuviste buscándonos durante ese tiempo y yo ni siquiera puedo hacer nada… - Haru se sentía culpable. A pesar de que ella no aceptaba que era Monic Lunatore, estaba segura de que Mino había gastado su tiempo tratando de encontrar a su persona.

¿Eh? ¡No! No importa si no me recuerdas. Estoy feliz que estés bien. Dean… Digo Hibari está también feliz. ¿No es así? – Miró a Hibari en busca de ayuda, él no buscaba desanimarla.

No tienes que estresarte. Es como dice él. Tus recuerdos retornarán a ti gradualmente. – Hibari dijo con algo en mente, el fastidio le carcomía su interior. Ya que habían sido siete años completos en que había tenido que convivir con Haru y actuar como si no la conociera, porque ella no lo recordaba. El recordar como la veía revoloteando con el herbívoro mayor solo le hacía querer ir a darle una paliza que ya merecía este por la historia que Haru le había contado antes.

¿Hibari…? Tu cara da miedo… - Mino hizo la observación al ver que un aura oscura se posaba alrededor del pelinegro.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaa, lo sabía! ¡Está enojado porque Haru no lo recuerda!" – Pensó Haru con terror.

Ya es tarde. Es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí. – Dijo Hibari más como una orden que un consejo.

¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta…? Haru quiere saber… Digo… ¿Qué haremos con las pruebas? ¿De verdad soy la sucesora? – Preguntó Haru temerosa.

Hibari y Mino se miraron tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

Por ahora la única prueba oficial es la del trueno, así que Mino será el que se encargará de eso. Y si, lamentablemente eres la sucesora. Lo que me hace preguntar… ¿Recuerdas haber activado el anillo por accidente? – Preguntó Hibari.

No lo recuerdo… - Contestó ella.

Ya veo… - Hibari dijo con el pensamiento de que quizás Cervello se había equivocado.

No había forma que Miura Haru ya hubiera activado el anillo.

Estábamos hablando de una herbívora que siquiera podía ocultar un cadáver.

Es raro… ¿Verdad? Si ella no recuerda haber activado el anillo. ¿Cómo las Cervello están seguras de que es ella? Aunque estoy seguro que el anillo fue activado… - Mino miró el anillo en la mano de Haru.

¿De verdad Haru lo había activado…?

Al igual que Hibari, Mino estaba reacio a creerlo, ya que hace 14 años no se sabía aun quien iba a ser el heredero.

Intenta activar el anillo, herbívora. Solo concéntrate. – Hibari no era muy bueno explicando así que Haru no podía entender cómo era eso de activar el anillo solo concentrándose.

¿En que debía ella concentrarse?

Eso no me dice mucho, Hibari-san. No entiendo. No sé cómo hacer eso que hacen ustedes… - Haru se estaba haciendo un lío.

Solo piensa intensamente en algo. – Dijo Mino siendo igual de "explicativo" que Hibari mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Hibari lo miró asesinamente y Mino entendió el mensaje muy claro.

"Hay cosas que no cambian eh…" – Mino dijo en sus adentros.

Hibari tomó ahora la mano de Haru, quitando la mano de Mino de paso, para voltear hacia la confundida chica que no notaba que algo estaba pasando en sus narices.

¿Recuerdas el rostro del herbívoro mayor, verdad? ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer con él? – Preguntó Hibari con una sonrisa maligna.

¡Abofetearlo con un guante de hierro por supuesto! – Haru alzó la voz con la ira que nacía de su corazón nuevamente.

Y así como la ira apareció en ella, así mismo lo hizo una llama blanca en el anillo que estaba en su dedo.

Los requisitos para pedir ser el líder de la familia Lunatore eran ser parte del clan y también tener la llama blanca.

Ya era imposible que ellos tuvieran dudas de que Haru fuera la respectiva sucesora.

* * *

 **¡Haru activó el anillo D8! Ahora no hay dudas de que ella es la sucesora Lunatora.**

 **¿Qué pasará? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	5. Cicatrices

**Hola~.**

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews~:**

 **A Gedeon(pongo el nombre sin el punto porque por alguna razón ff lo elimina .-.):** He regresado :C, siento haberte dejado en las ansias. Me hace feliz leer eso c:

 **Nandhas:** Sé que sonaré como loca, pero el otro es un fic que inicié porque estaba enfurecida con una situación y determiné que quería dejarlo ahí como un recordatorio. Se podría decir que las razones son ociosidad y capricho quizás… Es difícil decirlo. También traté de actualizarlo a partir de lo que había dejado, pero como que la Raven del pasado y la actual no se ponían de acuerdo nunca, así que mejor dejé el otro como un recordatorio de mi ira (también como un recuerdo personal de otras cosas y me daba cosa quitarlo, más que todo por los personajes…). La versión nueva me da la ventaja de reavivar las llamas del por qué me gustaba el Hibari x Haru y además también la historia en sí. Es increíble que hayas leído la otra versión xD, tienes mis respetos.

 **Sin más el capítulo de esta semana~.**

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 05: CICATRICES**

* * *

 **MADRUGADA DEL 03 DE ABRIL**

Hibari Kyouya ya sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima.

Primero, Haru y el anillo.

Segundo, la aparición de Mino y Gokudera, este último en muy mal estado.

Tercero, el causante del intento de asesinato de Gokudera no era nadie más que Sasagawa Ryohei por quien sabe qué razones.

Cuarto, Cervello se había dado cuenta de la identidad de Haru y ahora estaban llevando a cabo las pruebas antes de la Sucesión.

Quinto y la peor de todas las cosas, Haru había logrado activar el anillo desde el principio.

Todos estos eventos hacían que la mente de Hibari estuviera en una corriente interminable de estrés. No es que le importara el asunto de Gokudera Hayato en sí, pero sabía que en cierta forma ese problema le afectaba de igual manera. La tapadera que había usado para esconder a Haru y su naturaleza se había comenzado a caer ya. Además de que Gokudera había estado buscando a Haru antes de que fuera atacado. Ese punto de los incidentes podría unir los cabos de Vongola con el asunto actual.

Pero no podría saberlo hasta que Gokudera Hayato despertara.

Mientras seguiría manteniendo a Haru oculta del mundo, tal vez no de Cervello pero si de los demás.

Incluso del monstruo que había mencionado Mino.

Ya le di una revisada a Hayato. Por ahora está fuera de peligro, pero te recomendaría que lo llevaras a un hospital… Aunque supongo que no puedes si te has visto en la necesidad de llamarme a mí. – Shamal habló al salir de la habitación en donde se encontraba un convaleciente Gokudera. Hibari quien había estado sumido en sus pensamientos lo miró con molestia, pero al ver que no tenía mucho caso en estos momentos, decidió que era mejor mantenerse en calma.

Es como dices. No puedo decir que él está aquí. – Contestó Hibari con seriedad.

En este caso era probable que siquiera pudiera decir que él estaba con vida.

¿Y eso por qué? Claro, si se puede saber. – Interrogó Shamal algo preocupado internamente por la condición en que había encontrado a su negado pupilo.

¿Acaso Hibari Kyouya le había hecho esto?

Dependiendo de su respuesta lo atacaría.

Al menos le trataría de dar un escarmiento, porque sabía perfectamente que Hibari era un hueso duro de roer. Y él con su edad ya bastante avanzada no podía darse el lujo de pelear a muerte con alguien. Él podría usar sus mosquitos contra él, pero el problema sería la velocidad de ataque de Hibari y su resistencia. Claro está que eso sucedería en caso de que se iniciara una batalla en ese pequeño pasillo.

Si lo que estás pensando es que yo fui el culpable. No, no lo fui. El culpable es alguien de Vongola. – Dijo Hibari casi como si adivinara lo que estaba en estos instantes en la mente de Shamal.

¿Q-Qué…? ¿Vongola? ¿Quién? – Shamal no cabía en su propia sorpresa.

¿Cómo alguien de Vongola había podido hacer esto…?

Sasagawa Ryohei. No sé cuáles fueron sus razones, pero por ahora lo dejaré quedarse en este lugar. Por eso nadie debe saber que él está aquí. – Indicó Hibari.

Me cuesta creer que fuera él… Pero si lo dices con esa seriedad quiere decir que es verdad. ¿Pero por qué Hayato? ¿Qué está pasando en Vongola…? Estos días han estado muy movidos… Ah, maldición. – Comentó el doctor rascándose la nuca con cansancio.

¿Movido? ¿De qué hablas? – Hibari enarcó una ceja al mirarlo.

Ah, es verdad. Ni Mukuro ni tú van a las reuniones… - Shamal al mencionar aquel nombre que era un tabú enorme en la familia Vongola, sintió un escalofrío de muerte que le dijo que era mejor correr, aun cuando él era un asesino profesional en comparación a Hibari que "debía" tener menos experiencia.

El doctor miró entonces al hombre de las tonfas que estaba listo para machacarlo hasta la muerte.

¡Espera! Si me atacas no podrás saber lo que iba a decir… - Recordó el hombre de bata con ambas manos en el aire en señal de que se calmara.

Continúa… - Dijo irritado Hibari.

El escuchar ese nombre le ponía de un mal humor homicida.

"Maldito cabeza de piña." – Hibari maldijo a la distancia a Mukuro en su mente.

Pues… En la última reunión Sawada Tsunayoshi declaró que se casaría con Sasagawa Kyoko. Solo estaban algunos de sus guardianes, si no mal recuerdo Yamamoto no estaba presente así que probablemente él tampoco sepa esto. Y menos Chrome-chan… - Dijo Shamal haciendo memoria de la reunión de cinco días atrás en la que tuvo la mala suerte de asistir.

Él era un mujeriego.

Sí.

Ese era un hecho.

Pero él jamás andaría con una mujer por alrededor de tres meses, para luego no decirle la verdad y comprometerse con su mejor amiga.

Eso era demasiado bajo hasta para él mismo.

No entendía cómo Sawada Tsunayoshi podía dormir por las noches…

Los presentes eran Gokudera, Ipin, Lambo, Ryohei, Reborn y la misma Kyoko-chan. – Después de reflexionar, Shamal finalmente respondió. Esta parte de la historia Hibari la conocía a partir de Haru, pero no sabía quiénes habían sido los primeros en saber aquella fatal noticia. De cualquier forma aun no entendía qué tenía que ver el asunto con Gokudera.

¿Por qué el ataque?

¿Por qué estaba él en el departamento de Haru?

¿Qué relacionaba el ataque de Gokudera a Miura Haru en este asunto?

Realmente es algo pesado ese asunto… Imagino que Hayato debería estar afectado. Él tanto que admira a su "Décimo" y ahora sale con esto... – Agregó Shamal.

Hibari ató los cabos.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que Gokudera quisiera contarle lo del compromiso a la herbívora? – Preguntó Hibari.

¿Las posibilidades…? Pues era 100% seguro que él le iría a contar a Haru todo, después de que él no pudiera más con la culpa. – Shamal conocía muy bien la personalidad de su estudiante.

No era alguien que disfrutara ver sufrir a una mujer.

Ya veo. – Hibari cerró los ojos analizando la respuesta de Shamal.

Solo por eso ocultaría a Gokudera del peligro.

Solo por ser fiel a Haru y no a Tsuna en esta ocasión.

Si sucede algo más, llámame. Realmente siento que se acerca una tormenta. Tampoco diré que ocultas a Hayato. – Shamal le dio su tarjeta a Hibari y caminó por el pasillo haciendo unas señas de despedida a lo lejos.

Por ahora el instinto de Shamal le decía que debía investigar un poco más el asunto.

00000SHAMAL00000

 **SEDE VONGOLA**

 **8:07 A.M.**

Y ella sigue sin aparecer… - Kyoko suspiró.

Miura Haru ya llevaba desaparecida 24 horas.

Enviaré a Onii-san para que la busque él mismo. Ya que ahora no tenemos a Gokudera-kun con nosotros. – Dijo Tsuna poniendo varios sellos sobre los papeles que ya había leído.

Está bien. Por ahora iré a ver si Chrome-chan está por algún lado~. – Dijo Kyoko poniéndose de pie con algo de aburrimiento.

¿Chrome ya regresó? – Preguntó Tsuna quitando la vista de sus papeles.

¿Eh? Sí. Ayer me la encontré en el estacionamiento. Dijo que venía hablar contigo. – Respondió ella notando la mirada de sorpresa de Tsuna.

¿Ah, sí? Al parecer no vino a mi oficina. – Dijo Tsuna.

Si Tsuna sacaba el tiempo en que Kyoko se había retirado de la oficina y llegado hasta el estacionamiento, podía deducir que Chrome había estado cerca mientras Ryohei y él hablaban de Gokudera. Si era así entonces ella había escuchado algo peligroso y podría indisponer su relación con el grupo de Kokuyo Land. Y mientras ese pensamiento llenaba su mente, la puerta fue tocada con suavidad dos veces.

Kyoko fue a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a una sonrojada Chrome.

¿Está ocupado, jefe? – Preguntó tímidamente Chrome.

No, Chrome. Pensé que vendrías ayer… Kyoko-chan me dijo que te había visto en el estacionamiento. – Dijo Tsuna para comprobar si ella había escuchado algo de su conversación con Ryohei.

Sí, p-pero a mitad de camino me detuve. MM me pidió algo urgente y tuve que ir a hacer un encargo antes de que las tiendas cerraran. Ella se enoja mucho si no lo hago… - Se excusó Chrome con vergüenza.

MM es alguien temible… Puedo entenderlo. – Tsuna la compadeció.

Era imposible que haya escuchado algo de la conversación así que no había razones para eliminarla.

Pobre de ti, Chrome-chan~. – Kyoko sonrió tiernamente antes de poner una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

"No parece que esté mintiendo…" – La mujer de cabellos claros verificó usando el tacto la mente de Chrome en busca de engaños.

Por cierto, Chrome-chan. ¿Ya sabes sobre mi compromiso con Tsuna? – Dijo la mujer intentando que Chrome dejara una brecha en su mente para leerla.

¿D-De verdad…? Felicidades… - Chrome felicitó con sinceridad haciendo que Kyoko se ofuscara un poco en su interior, pero tal parecía que era de verdad la felicitación. Le agradaba saber que Chrome no era tan amiga de Haru como parecía ser al principio. Esto dejaba a la usuaria de la niebla como alguien perfecto para usar en sus planes.

Gracias~. – Kyoko se alejó de ella con una sonrisa.

Chrome solo sonrió inocentemente para volver su vista a Tsuna.

Tengo que informarle los detalles de mi misión, jefe. – La joven sacó algunos papeles de su bolso para mostrar, dando a entender que dejarían el tema de la boda un rato.

Oh, los dejaré solos entonces. Voy a dar una vuelta. – Dijo Kyoko despidiéndose.

Ahora debía ir al departamento de Haru nuevamente.

00000CHROME00000

Dime, Mino-kun. ¿Cómo son esas pruebas? – Preguntó Haru dejando su plato un momento.

La verdad es que no estoy seguro… Nunca presencié una sucesión. La madre de Hibari era la cabeza de familia desde que tenía memoria. Mi padre era uno de sus guardianes. – Respondió Mino mirando fijo a Haru.

¿La madre de Hibari-san? Ahora que lo pienso… La identidad anterior de él tiene el mismo apellido que la mía. – Haru cayó en ese detalle al fin.

Eso es porque tu madre biológica y la de él eran primas lejanas en el clan. Ambas habían heredado la llama blanca. Según sé, ellos decidieron que la madre de Hibari sería la líder porque en el enfrentamiento ella ganó contra tu madre. – Explicó el menor.

Ya veo… Hibari-san y yo estamos relacionados de alguna forma por sangre. – Haru dijo en baja voz mirando su muñeca.

Era algo curioso que ellos dos estuvieran relacionados y que ella jamás se hubiera percatado.

Haru sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón sin saber la razón de ello.

Solo se sintió feliz.

 _Estar conectada con alguien era algo gratificante._

No es que ella no tuviera vínculos con las personas, es solo que ese en especial había estado invisible a sus ojos la mayor parte de su vida. Por ello, le daba una seguridad interna bastante diferente. Esto le hacía preguntarse que si en tal caso ella aceptara su identidad como Monic Lunatore...

 _¿Qué clase de relación tenían entonces Dean Lunatore y esta Monic en el pasado?_

Haru se interrogó ella misma con esta pregunta.

Lamentablemente era inútil para ella hacerlo.

El dolor de cabeza siempre venía cada vez que ella lo intentaba.

Al escuchar unos sonidos acercándose, Haru dejó este fallido intento a un lado y miró hacia la puerta corrediza esperando que el dueño de esos pasos apareciera.

Ya despertó el dormilón. ¿Qué tal, Dea-…? – Dijo Mino siendo interrumpido por el pie de Hibari que se plantó en su cara antes de que pronunciara aquel nombre.

¿No te he dicho que para ti soy Hibari Kyouya? – Hibari dijo sin expresión quitando su pie con molestia. Era cierto que Mino solo le llamaba a Hibari con su nombre actual cuando no estaba presente, aun así como este aún seguía molesto por el recibimiento del pelinegro se desquitaba de esta forma.

Aunque él sufría las consecuencias de su desquite…

"¡Qué miedo…!" – Pensó Haru al verlos.

Hibari se sentó junto a un golpeado Mino y tomó su desayuno japonés con tranquilidad mientras era observado por Haru en silencio. Los movimientos al tomar sus palillos y comer eran bastantes graciosos, porque se notaba que él estaba irritado por escuchar su antiguo nombre. A pesar de que hace un momento atrás ella estaba temblando de miedo, no podía evitar reírse de eso. Ver a Hibari Kyouya de esa manera no era algo que se veía todos los días.

¿Qué tanto miras, herbívora? – Hibari estrechó más la mirada hacia ella.

¡N-Nada! ¡Haru no veía nada! ¡Digo creo que iré a repetir mi porción jajajaja…! – Haru prácticamente huyó de la escena en busca de una porción que no encontraría por la dirección en donde se había ido.

Tu porción estaba a lado tuyo… - Hibari suspiró.

Jajaja, Monic es muy enérgica~. – Dijo Mino después de ser testigo de la extraña escena.

Eso es algo que al parecer nunca va a cambiar. – Hibari volvió a su comida. Haru cuando notara que se había equivocado de dirección, regresaría a esa habitación. Eso lo sabía perfectamente Hibari.

Eso parece… Ahora que estamos los dos solos. No me dijiste qué estuviste haciendo después de que nos separaran. ¿A qué lugar te llevaron? – Mino bebió su té al ya terminar su desayuno.

Yo me escapé del lugar donde me enviaron. No dejé que me lavaran el cerebro. Así que lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. Y también los busqué… – Dijo Hibari parando de comer por un momento.

¿En serio? Al menos pudiste encontrar a Monic. – Mino sonrió.

No. Yo no la encontré. El que ella y yo nos topáramos tal vez fue solo coincidencia... – Hibari dijo pensando en voz alta.

Si, solo podía culpar al destino o quizás agradecerle.

Fue para él más fácil ocultar todo de esa forma.

 **7 AÑOS ATRÁS**

 **SECUNDARIA NANIMORI**

 _Nosotros cubriremos los daños en el Instituto Nanimori en el tiempo en que se lleven las pruebas._

Eso fue lo que dijeron a Hibari Kyouya para que permitiera que se diera las batallas por las mitades de los anillos Vongola.

Él no podía objetar nada si ese era el caso, aunque no le agradaba que numerosos extraños anduvieran por su escuela.

Supongo que si no puedo ver el daño… No hay problema. – Hibari observó su reloj que marcaba las cinco de la tarde en punto. Levantó la mirada hacia él área cercana a la biblioteca que según sabía había recibido bastante daño antes. Gracias a los ilusionistas que maquillaban esa parte del recinto estudiantil, Hibari no podía ponerse de mal humor con aquel pensamiento.

Su instituto era algo importante para él.

Si este se veía en mal estado se sentiría mal como si se tratara de él mismo.

No era sentimentalismo ni nada de esas cosas.

Era más como si el Instituto Nanimori fuera una especie de mascota "pequeña" que él debía salvaguardar siempre.

Este era su deber como líder del comité disciplinario.

Y hablando de proteger a su instituto…

En el rango de visión de él, se podía visualizar una persona extraña colándose en la escuela Nanimori.

Sí que tienes agallas para atreverte a entrar en este lugar. – Dijo Hibari siguiendo a la figura que ingresaba al plantel con un paquete en sus manos.

Él estaba seguro que se trataba de una chica que llevaba el uniforme de otra escuela con un pañuelo extraño cubriendo parte de su rostro como si se tratara de un ladrón. Hibari no podía creer que usara eso a pesar de que todavía fuera de día. Notó que la joven se detuvo y en eso Hibari aprovechó para sujetar el cuello de su camisa desde la espalda para pegarla contra la pared.

Al hacer esto, ella quedó cara a cara con él líder del comité disciplinario.

¡Hahi! – La chica se quejó algo tardíamente, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía escrito la banda en el brazo de Hibari.

¿C-Comité disciplinario…? – Haru con esto se percató que había sido atrapada por alguien problemático en medio de su búsqueda de Tsuna.

Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres de esta escuela. – Hibari habló de una forma fría y aterradora.

"¡Tsuna-san, ayuda!" – Gritó Haru en su mente.

Haru se equivocó de escuela… ¡Adiós…! – Sabía que no tendría oportunidad si Hibari la capturaba. Había escuchado eso de Tsuna alguna vez, así que si fingía demencia tal vez escaparía de la muerte. Pero su gran escape fue frustrado por una mano que sujetó nuevamente el cuello de su camisa como si fuera un cachorrito atrapado por alguien más grande.

No he terminado de interrogarte. – Hibari no la soltó y la miró aún más frío que antes.

Miura Haru estaba segura que su vida acabaría ahí, pero se sorprendió al voltear y ver que Hibari de repente se había quedado estático como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Ahora que lo veo… Tú eres parte de esa manada de herbívoros. – El pelinegro repasó en su mente el rostro y uniforme de Haru.

Si, efectivamente la había visto en varias ocasiones con Tsuna.

¿Herbívoros…? – Haru no entendió lo que el otro le dijo.

Nada… El rey de los herbívoros no está aquí. – Contestó Hibari soltándola.

¿No está…? Ah, es una lástima. Y Haru que traía un obento para él… - Haru dijo desanimada.

No hay problema si me lo quedo. – Hibari se lo quitó de sus manos y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

¡¿Eh?! E-Espera… No puedes… Es para Tsuna-san… - Pidió la castaña sorprendida.

Es la ofrenda para que no te muerda hasta la muerte por entrar en un instituto que no es el tuyo… - Hibari sonrió peligrosamente haciendo que Haru se quedara en su lugar con temor.

S-Supongo que tienes razón… - Haru no podía debatir el punto.

Debía estar contenta que _el dios de la disciplina_ hubiera considerado tal ofrenda como "digna".

¿O es que quieres quedarte y hacerme compañía? Podemos esperar que el rey de los herbívoros aparezca para morderlo a él hasta la muerte por tu falta. ¿Te apetece? – Dijo Hibari mirándola a ella con ojos ligeramente insinuantes.

¡N-No! ¡Está bien! ¡D-Disfrute su obento…! – Haru hizo varias reverencias antes de salir huyendo con el corazón en la garganta. Ella no estaba segura si Hibari le amenazó o le insinuó algo que ella en si no comprendió del todo. De cualquier forma, si ella se quedaba ahí, Tsuna pagaría las consecuencias, así que lo mejor era hacer esta _retirada estratégica._

Hibari al ver que su "directa indirecta" había logrado hacer huir a Haru, volvió a su mente lo que acababa de ver al sujetar la ropa de ella. En su nuca habían tres cicatrices, una encima de la otra, como si de las marcas de unas garras se tratara.

Solo una persona podía tener esas cicatrices…

Monic Lunatore.

Pero aún no tenía pruebas para decir que ella fuera aquella chica.

Sin embargo, desde ahora él vigilaría a Miura Haru.

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	6. Dudas

**Bueno, este capítulo 6 es algo así como un bonus, ya que ayer iba actualizar el fic con el capítulo 5 pero fanfiction estaba teniendo problemas, así que mientras esperaba, escribí otro capítulo más. Aunque es hasta hoy que parece que se arregló el problema XD.**

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 06: DUDAS**

* * *

 **SEDE VONGOLA**

Chrome caminaba por los pasillos de la intrincada sede con varios pensamientos surcando su mente preocupada.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

¿Por qué todos se estaban comportando así?

"Chrome. No pierdas el control. El enemigo puede leer la mente al parecer." – La voz de Mukuro resonó en la mente de Chrome. Si ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones corría el riesgo de que la barrera mental que Mukuro tenía para ella se cayera y dejara ver a Kyoko sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia todo esto.

Mukuro había deducido que si era verdad que habían eliminado a Gokudera por abusar de la hermana de Sasagawa Ryohei, cosa que hallaba extraña, ya que él no veía a Gokudera ni siquiera entablando una conversación erótica con una pared, para ahora ser tachado de violador…

Rokudo Mukuro veía eso como un buen chiste del que podría reírse por los próximos 6 meses.

El punto era que si era verdad lo de la muerte de Gokudera y que la razón de esta era un ajuste de cuentas de su hermano mayor junto con Tsuna.

¿Entonces por qué era necesario eliminar a los demás?

Si ellos expresaban tranquilamente sus razones para deshacerse de Gokudera, suponía Mukuro que la gran mayoría entendería a excepción de Bianchi y Shamal que podían tener varias cosas que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Sasagawa Kyoko esa mañana le brindó la respuesta a este enigma.

Pista que develaba que quizás el delito de Gokudera era falso.

La razón verdadera por la que Gokudera había sido eliminado era por estar en contra de la boda de Tsuna y Kyoko. Él había escuchado que la actual novia del Décimo Vongola era una mujer llamada Miura Haru. Según Chrome, ellas dos habían sido muy amigas los últimos 7 años, por ello le sorprendía todo esto.

"Quiero hablar con Haru-chan…" – Dijo Chrome.

"Aún no se puede. Ya escuchaste que lleva desaparecida 24 horas. Aquella mujer puede que esté en su departamento en estos momentos. Si te ve allá, no sé qué podría pasar. Espera hasta la noche." – Ordenó Mukuro.

"Está bien, Mukuro-sama." – Dijo la mujer del parche obedientemente.

Chrome sentía a Mukuro un poco inquieto o quizás solo estaba emocionado con este evento inusual dentro de los Vongolas. De cualquier forma, ella sabía que él también podría estar preocupado por ella.

00000MUKURO00000

Travis se despertó al sentir que la persona que tenía encerrada en la celda de la estación de policía se movía de su lugar. Él tomó su arma y le quitó el seguro esperando algún movimiento brusco que atentara contra su vida para disparar.

¿Dónde es esto…? – Preguntó el ser sentándose mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Te diré cuando me digas tu identidad y lo que eres. – Dijo Travis con voz inexpresiva.

Sugimura Aoi. mmm… No sé de qué sirve decirte lo demás. – Contestó la chica caminando hasta el límite de la celda, dejando ver su rostro lleno de heridas que iban sanándose lentamente. La mujer que Travis visualizaba en estos momentos era el mismo ser que había caído cerca de él en el callejón horas atrás.

Me sirve de mucho, así puedo saber a quién estoy arrestando. – Travis se levantó de su puesto al decir esto. Aunque él decía eso, ahora mismo solo tenía un cargo de administrativo. Además de que la había traído en secreto hasta ese lugar. Para su suerte, él era el único que tenía la llave de esa sección que la policía tenía olvidada por la falta de mantenimiento.

Pero ella no sabía eso.

¿Bajo qué cargos, oficial? – Preguntó Aoi en un tono desafiantemente pasivo. Ella sabía lo que él había visto en el callejón, no tenía caso tratar de ocultarlo. De todos modos, Travis no podía probar nada contra ella.

mmm… ¿Ataque a un oficial desarmado? – Travis dijo sin pensar mucho en el asunto. Su objetivo principal era encontrar algo para encarcelarla, sabía muy bien que ella era una especie de monstruo que tal vez había devorado a los ciudadanos desaparecidos. El problema era que no lo podía probar, pero si conseguía su nombre podía investigar por su parte para empezar.

¿Es en serio…? – Aoi preguntó incrédula hasta qué punto estaba Travis dispuesto a retenerla para reunir evidencia.

"Espera… ¿Reunirá evidencia…?" – La peliverde sonrió internamente, tal vez lo mejor era controlar a este hombre para que le sirviera como herramienta.

Haz lo que quieras. – La mujer se retiró de los barrotes y se acostó en la cama que tenían destinada al prisionero de turno. Para ella era ventajoso quedarse en ese lugar en su situación actual. Caribdis se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho en cualquier momento y sospechaba que el último sitio al que se le ocurriría buscarla sería ese.

"Diviértete, Caribdis." – Aoi cerró los ojos con emoción con aquellas palabras en su mente.

00000AOI00000

Kyoko entró al departamento de Haru usando un poco de fuerza para hacer ceder la cerradura. Al no notar a alguien viendo lo que hacía, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se internó en la pieza de su mejor amiga.

¿Eh…? – Kyoko se topó con la evidencia de que alguien había estado en el lugar. Estaba segura que Haru había regresado al departamento en algún momento del día anterior. Maldecía a la casera por no avisarle de esto. Pero habían otras cosas que ella podía percibir en el aire además del olor de Gokudera que sabía que había estado ahí.

Había un tercer aroma que ella desconocía.

Kyoko caminó hasta el baño y encontró que había un botiquín en el lavamanos, además de los rastros de sangre que podía decir que pertenecían a Haru.

Esto es sospechoso… Haru estaba herida y esta persona… ¿Se fue con ella? – Kyoko no estaba segura de lo había pasado, pero su instinto le hacía llegar a esta conclusión.

¿Acaso la desaparición de Haru tendría que ver con este tercer individuo?

Kyoko abrió los ojos con temor.

¿Quién…?

¿Quién se había atrevido a intervenir con sus planes?

Realmente se sentía molesta.

Ella no podía perder de vista a Haru.

Espero que esto no tenga que ver nada con los Lunatore… - Kyoko cortó con su mano el sillón para desquitar su ira.

Podía ser que su mal presentimiento no estuviera mal del todo antes.

Etto… ¿Kyoko-san…? ¿Qué hace aquí…? – La casera al escuchar un ruido fuerte se encontró con que la puerta del departamento de la desaparecida Miura Haru estaba abierta.

"Oh, es por eso que no me gusta enfurecerme…" – Kyoko sonrió sin voltearse hacia la mujer.

¿Kyoko-san? – Volvió la señora a repetir el nombre de ella buscando una respuesta por parte de la joven.

Siempre me da hambre cuando me enojo… - El aire alrededor de la mujer de cabellos claros cambió de forma repentina. La casera percibió algo malo en la situación, por ello instintivamente retrocedió con miedo, tropezándose con la puerta que se había cerrado a su espalda.

L-Llamaré a la policía… - Dijo como última amenaza la mayor antes de que Kyoko se le abalanzara para arrancarle un brazo de un tirón. La sangre proveniente del cuerpo de ella salpicó todos los muebles del lugar dejando un escenario nauseabundo para quien lo viera, mientras la prometida de Sawada Tsunayoshi se daba el gusto destrozando a la casera de Haru.

Sí, esos ojos llenos de terror le encantaban.

El último respiro de los humanos al ser devorados vivos por alguien que consideraban inofensivo era hermoso.

¿Había mayor felicidad que esa?

Además ella no se cansaba de comer humanos.

El devorar a uno no le era suficiente, quizás tendría que dar una vuelta para seguir alimentándose. Necesitaba reunir energías para mantener el control mental sobre todos mientras esperaba la deseosa reunión de las mafias.

Ah, acabo de recordar que me gustan más los humanos jóvenes. Esta carne no me gusta tanto… - Ya hastiada, Kyoko le aplastó el cráneo contra el suelo a la casera haciendo que sus gritos cesaran de inmediato.

Dadas las circunstancias ella no podía quejarse.

Debía aprovechar la comida que conseguía sin llamar la atención…

00000KYOKO00000

Realmente no estoy de acuerdo con esto… Pero es mejor que empecemos con algo. – Dijo Hibari con expresión apática.

¿Empezar…? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – Haru lo miró sin entender.

Intenta encender el anillo de nuevo. – Pidió Hibari.

Haru levantó la mano en donde tenía el anillo para tratar de hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior en esta ocasión no sucedió nada. La castaña volvió a intentarlo varias veces sin éxito, hasta que al pasar diez minutos decidió rendirse.

No puedo… - Respondió ella.

Es obvio que no… Dudo que siempre puedas encenderlo de la misma forma. – Dijo Hibari tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarlo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Mino cuando se le necesitaba?

Esas llamas son tu voluntad. – Hibari resumió lo que una vez Dino le había dicho en el pasado.

¿Voluntad? – Haru analizó lo dicho por el guardián de la nube.

Era cierto que en el momento en que ella deseó golpear a Tsuna con un guante de hierro tenía toda su furia en ello. Se podía decir que su furia eran las llamas de su voluntad, pero lamentablemente ella no tenía este sentimiento siempre. Casi nunca había odiado a alguien de esa forma, a excepción de Tsuna en estos momentos. Bueno, quizás al principio lo hizo también debido al malentendido con Reborn, pero aun así no era algo que se diera siempre.

Ahora si Hibari hablaba de voluntad en sentido general.

Ella podía entenderlo mejor.

Su voluntad eran las cosas que ella quería llevar a cabo…

¿Qué deseaba ella…?

Por ahora te dejaré para que pienses eso… Recuerda que no puedes salir de aquí. – Dijo Hibari al verla tan inmersa en ella misma.

E-Está bien, no saldré de aquí. – Haru respondió volviendo su atención a Hibari.

Si ella no podía encender ese anillo siempre que quisiera, entonces no tendría esperanzas de sobrevivir en la misteriosa prueba que le aguardaba.

00000HARU00000

Qué raro. Pensé que Gokudera al menos contestaría su celular. ¿Tanto detesta el beisbol? – Yamamoto miraba su celular incrédulo, esperaba al menos conversar con él y preguntarle qué había pasado en su ausencia, pero tal parecía que eso sería imposible.

En su día libre no le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer a él.

Tampoco Haru le respondía sus llamadas.

Yamamoto Takeshi comenzaba a pensar que ya no tenía muchos amigos cuando la mayoría de su círculo social estaba siempre ocupado y los pocos que quedaban eran al menos Haru y Gokudera, y casualmente estos dos estaban ausentes.

¿Acaso Haru y Gokudera se habían escapado juntos para huir de él?

Esperaba más eso de Gokudera, pero no de Haru.

No importa… - Yamamoto se tiró en su cama con pesadez, aún faltaban varias horas para el juego de beisbol que tanto él había esperado en esas dos últimas semanas.

" _Lamento escuchar eso. Pero él está en una misión que durará bastante tiempo."_

La respuesta cargada de nerviosismo de parte de Tsuna vino al presente.

¿Por qué estarían tan nerviosos? – Se preguntó Yamamoto. Él volvió a marcar el número de Gokudera con la esperanza que esta vez respondiera. En algún momento se tenía que cansar de ignorarlo. Y si eso no funcionaba llamaría a Haru, ya que sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando en Vongola.

 _La tormenta seguía acercándose…_

* * *

 **Trataré de no demorar tanto actualizando y si lo hago, subiré dos capítulos como recompensa si me permite el tiempo.**

 **Así que nos vemos~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	7. Deseos

**Hola, he regresado. Disculpen los inconvenientes, andaba enferma y eso había puesto en un estado inestable a mis actualizaciones. Apenas ahora me estoy poniendo al día de nuevo, tratando de actualizar todo lo que pueda por semana. En fin, aquí está el capítulo 07 8D.**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Gedeon:** Gracias por tener la historia como tus favoritas xD, eso me hace feliz como no tienes idea. En este capítulo se resolverán algunas de esas intrigas 8D.

* * *

 **Nandhas:** jajajaja, la verdad es que intento darle sentido a algunas de mis locuras de la versión anterior y bueno, hay veces en que me pregunto que si "x" personaje hubiera hecho tal cosa, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Cosas así XDD.

* * *

 **Ahora el capítulo 8D.**

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **CAPÍTULO 07: DESEOS**

* * *

 **03 DE ABRIL**

Mukuro le había pedido a Chrome que esperara hasta la noche para ir al departamento de Haru, pero él no había mencionado nada de que ella no podía vigilar el lugar desde la distancia. Y era por esto que Chrome Dokuro estaba sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano, monitoreando las actividades dentro de la vivienda de su amiga. Giannini le había dado en una de sus misiones una pequeña cámara que podía ingresar en cualquier lugar, por más angosto que fuera, para que pudiera enterarse de lo que sucedía adentro.

¿Kyoko-chan…? – Chrome apenas divisaba a la "pareja oficial" de Tsuna entrando al departamento de una forma que parecía que había forzado la cerradura.

Ah, me vale un rábano esa Kyoko… ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte, Chrome? Hoy iban a vender por tiempo limitado un esmalte de uñas de promoción… ¿Me estás escuchando? – MM sujetó de la quijada a Chrome fuertemente mientras la hacía voltear hacia ella con irritación.

MM… E-Eres la única que puede acompañarme. En este momento M-Mukuro-sama está dormido y necesito alguien de apoyo. – Explicó Chrome con timidez.

¿Pero qué hay que vigilar aquí? Tu amiga probablemente se fue de fiesta con algunos amigos porque se cansó de ese papanatas de Sawada. Por lo menos a mí no me daría seguridad en absoluto con esa forma tonta de ser. Aunque monetariamente… mmm… Él no está mal. – MM se desvió del asunto sin soltar a Chrome quien ya sentía que se le caería su quijada en cualquier momento si su acompañante no la soltaba pronto.

D-Duele… - Chrome por fin se atrevió a quejarse, recordándole a MM que tenía una parte de ella cautiva en su mano.

Lo siento… Si no pasa nada interesante, me largaré de una vez. ¿Entiendes mujer usurpadora? – Dijo con molestia la pelirroja de ojos violáceos a la otra fémina, soltándola en el proceso para sentarse cerca de Chrome.

Chrome tendría que ponerse un poco de hielo más tarde por el dolor. Ella no entendía cómo podían decir que MM era débil si tenía tanta fuerza con el simple agarre de sus dedos. Quizás era que ella misma era demasiado débil físicamente.

Era difícil saberlo a esas alturas de su vida…

Entiendo. Si no pasa nada, nos iremos… - Chrome accedió.

Fue entonces que Chrome regresó su atención a la pantalla de la laptop, dándose cuenta que nuevamente Kyoko regresaba a la sala en donde estaba la cámara. Al parecer ella quizás solo estaba verificando que Haru estuviera ahí, así que no notó nada fuera de lo normal hasta que Kyoko cortó una parte del sillón con su mano desnuda. MM y Chrome se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver esta muestra de poder que superaba por completo lo que habían pensado de Sasagawa Kyoko hasta el momento.

¡¿Q-Qué acaba ella de hacer…?! – MM casi gritó de la impresión.

Ni siquiera lo vi… - Chrome no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado.

Pero el show que ellas estaban presenciando no se acabó ahí.

Ahora entró esa señora... ¡Vete de ahí! – MM volvió a gritar como si de una película de terror se tratara. A pesar de que MM no sabía absolutamente nada de las sospechas de Mukuro sobre Kyoko; esta presentía que había algo malo en el ambiente desde que Kyoko había cortado ese sillón con facilidad. Lo siguiente que vieron ambas mujeres les provocó asco y nauseas.

Sangre.

Tripas.

Huesos.

Gritos.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el silencio a la pantalla.

Después de varios segundos, Sasagawa Kyoko por fin había terminado de comerse a la casera de Haru.

00000CHROME00000

 **DENTRO DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HARU**

Sigo teniendo hambre… - Kyoko se recostó en el sillón con cansancio, tendría que usar su hipnosis de nuevo en algunos de los hombres de Tsuna para que limpiara el desastre que ella misma había provocado. Al tener intensos dolores en su vientre, Kyoko decidió que era mejor reposar un rato antes de seguir con la faena. Desde luego, ella necesitaba más comida para no desfallecer y así no perder el control que tenía sobre sus víctimas. Su dominio se había vuelto un poco inestable a causa de lo que crecía en su interior.

Ya que Sasagawa Kyoko estaba embarazada.

Y el niño que llevaba dentro le exigía mayores cantidades de comida. Lamentablemente para ella, ese niño solo se desarrollaba cuando devoraba cuerpos con mínimos niveles de llamas de la última voluntad. Seres como el que se acababa de comer no le aportaban nada a ese feto, pero a ella al menos le brindaba combustible para seguir manteniéndose.

En pocas palabras, para que su hijo naciera, ella debía obtener una gran cantidad de llamas y de paso conseguir suficiente energía para seguir existiendo.

Y solo había un momento en que múltiples seres podían darle ese gran alimento.

 _La reunión de las Mafias._

Este era el objetivo de Sasagawa Kyoko.

El plan era mantener a Haru como una distracción en caso de que alguien atacara a la novia del Décimo mientras ella mantenía su posición en las sombras. Aunque ese era el plan de Tsuna originalmente.

Desde que ella le había revelado a Tsuna que estaba embarazada, él hacía lo que fuera por ella, no importando que eso significara arruinarse él mismo. Esto era algo gracioso para Kyoko quien se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Haru con esta situación al conocerla. Pero ahora Haru no estaba presente y ella podría estar en peligro en cualquier momento.

Necesito más comida… - Kyoko consiguió levantarse por fin, mirando su atuendo por primera vez. Salir a la calle con ropa manchada de sangre no parecía ser una buena idea si ella quería seguir cazando durante ese día sin ser descubierta.

Supongo que tomaré prestada la ropa de Haru-chan~. – Y así Kyoko se dirigió a la alcoba de su mejor amiga para buscar algo que ponerse. Por ahora ellas tendrían la misma talla, aunque Kyoko no sabía cuándo eso podría cambiar.

00000KYOKO00000

 **MUCHAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Esto es inútil… ¡Haru no puede hacerlo! – Chilló la chica al tirarse sobre los tatamis completamente frustrada. Definitivamente ella había tenido suerte al encender el anillo la "primera vez" que ella recordaba. Pensar en estrellar el cráneo de Tsuna contra un muro ya no era suficiente. Haru comenzaba a pensar que deseaba hacer más daño que ese, aunque ella estuviera al tanto de que esa no era su forma actuar.

Cada vez que ella pensaba en el engaño de Tsuna y Kyoko, su sangre hervía con sus intenciones asesinas. Nunca había sentido antes tal cosa y pedía a esa parte que mantenía el control de ella misma que la ayudara a calmarse. Lastimar a alguien no era la forma de resolver las cosas, pero necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera.

" _Deseas sacarte el clavo. ¿Verdad?"_

Una voz habló en la cabeza de Haru de repente. Por supuesto, a ella no le sorprendió esto porque no era la primera vez que su "conciencia" le hablaba en momentos oscuros.

"Si… Eso quiero…" – Respondió en su mente sin reprimirse. Ella deseaba vengarse y sentir alivio, pero no quería lastimar a alguien. No le agradaba ver la sangre y tampoco a las personas sufriendo cruelmente.

Miura Haru sentía que Kyoko tenía más valor para Tsuna. El hecho de que se hubieran reunido en ese restaurante para tener esa conversación entre ellos le revelaba lo obvio. Ella era imperfecta y horrible como para que Tsuna siquiera le hubiera dado la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón. En vez de eso, se acercó a ella con la intención de usarla vilmente por tres meses.

Sin darse cuenta, la castaña estaba siendo invadida por intensos pensamientos conflictivos que despertaban una ansiedad enfermiza en su interior.

¿Por qué Tsuna había sido tan cruel?

¿Por qué Kyoko había hecho tal cosa?

Ella los odiaba a ambos.

" _¿Quieres vengarte?"_

"Si… Quiero que sufran…" – Incluso cuando Haru se negaba a sacar sus sentimientos al exterior, su mente decía por ella lo que quería realmente.

" _Búscalos y destrúyelos."_

"No… Yo no quiero eso. Quiero otra solución." – Rogó en su mente.

Una solución pacifica era lo que ella imploraba.

Ella amaba a Tsuna, pero este hombre ya no merecía ese amor por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, la necesidad de amar la aprisionaba. Temía no volver a confiar en nadie más en su vida a raíz de esto. Incluso el amor hacia ella misma _pendía de un hilo_ al compararse con Kyoko. Haru se percibía como algo que era horrible por dentro y por fuera, aun así esa era ella.

No era nadie más que el ser humano llamado Miura Haru que necesitaba desquitarse.

 _Tu deseo es desquitarte de alguna forma. ¿No?_

 _Recuerda entonces que tu voluntad son tus deseos…_

La voz volvió a la oscuridad después de decir esto para dejar a Haru mirando la nada desde su lugar.

Ella deseaba muchas cosas fervientemente en estos instantes.

Haru deseaba ser abrazada.

Haru quería tener contacto físico con alguien.

Haru necesitaba sentirse segura.

Quitar el rastro de Tsuna en ella era su máxima prioridad.

Una sonrisa insana se apoderó del rostro de Haru al poner en orden sus prioridades, desconectando de paso su razón, la cual ahora era dominada por su maligna voluntad.

Herbívora. ¿Ya lograste encender el a-…? – Hibari no logró completar la pregunta cuando ya un cuerpo se había abalanzado sobre él rápidamente. Le sorprendía que con su instinto de batalla él no hubiera podido siquiera esquivarlo. Entonces el recordó que dentro de esa habitación se suponía que se encontraba Haru.

Hibari alzó la mirada para descubrir que precisamente era Haru la que estaba sobre él y que habían bastantes cosas diferentes en ella en comparación al momento en que la había dejado sola. Una parte de su cabello se estaba tornando grisáceo con lentitud. Tampoco él podía ver su mirada tonta y amistosa en su cara. Solo podía sentir la sed de alguna cosa proveniente de la fémina.

Miura Haru. ¿Qué haces? – Hibari cuestionó usando el nombre completo de ella, en vez del apodo de herbívora. Él solo recibió el silencio como respuesta, indicándole que era mejor proceder antes de que algo malo sucediera. Quizás ese anillo era demasiado para Haru, este parecía que la controlara o algo parecido. El pelinegro le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Haru para quedar encima de ella y entre sus piernas en un solo movimiento.

¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Buena pregunta… Supongo que tratando de ganar en algo. – Haru no esperó una respuesta a lo que ella acababa de decir. Levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Hibari y atraerlo hacia su rostro. Sus labios quedaron forzosamente unidos a través de un beso que Hibari quería cortar, pero la inexplicable fuerza de Haru no lo dejaba. Y peor fue la situación cuando Haru decidió darle vuelta a Hibari como él había hecho segundos atrás, para intensificar así la profundidad de aquel beso devorador.

La frustración era el combustible de aquel contacto arrasador. Los deseos de Haru en un principio habían sido dirigidos a quitarse la marca de Tsuna que pesaba sobre ella, pero ahora esto se había convertido en algo más. Debajo de ella podía percibir la respuesta al primer golpe que había lanzado con su lengua. Hibari dejó las quejas para después y se dedicó a regresar el ataque a la mujer que se atrevía a tratarlo como un herbívoro más.

Él era Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari respondería al ataque de fuego con más fuego.

Y con ese asesino ataque, Miura Haru olvidó temporalmente hasta su nombre. Las manos de Hibari se posaron sobre las caderas de ella para buscar el lazo que sujetaba aquel kimono que llevaba puesto la castaña. Él era fanático de las prendas tradicionales en exceso, pero en ese momento maldecía que fuera tan difícil desatar el dichoso complemento.

Después de unos 30 segundos en que Hibari terminó rindiéndose, él decidió dejar a Haru debajo de él nuevamente. Incluso si no podía sacar el lazo, él podía deslizar mientras todo lo demás.

¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Encontré una grabación de la noche en el parque y-…! – Mino apareció corriendo por la puerta con una laptop que le había suministrado Kusakabe, porque la de él la había perdido cuando fue arrojado por Uri al río. Pero esta gran noticia quedó de lado cuando observó lo que estaba pasando en la habitación en donde Haru hacía su "entrenamiento".

Siento interrumpir… Vendré más tarde… Jajajaja… No se preocupen por mí. Continúen. – Él retrocedió con temor al ver la mirada asesina de Hibari.

Pero entonces Mino notó algo importante en la escena…

¿Eh…? ¿Se dieron cuenta…? El anillo está encendido… - Mino hizo la observación con sorpresa.

¿De verdad…? – Haru levantó la mano notando que había una llama blanca en el anillo. Sin embargo, al ella darse cuenta de que esto estaba pasando, la llama se apagó y su cabello regresó a la normalidad simultáneamente. Fue ahí que la castaña se percató de lo grave de sus acciones pasadas.

L-L-Lo siento, H-Hibari-san. Y-Yo no… ¡Lo siento! – La Miura enrojeció tanto que Mino temía que fuera a estallar por la vergüenza.

¿Qué acababa ella de hacer…?

Lo mejor que podía hacer era huir del lugar para ir a acomodarse la ropa…

Bajo la mirada de ambos hombres, Miura Haru emprendió una forzosa huida por el pasillo.

Vaya, vaya, Dean~. Probablemente logres desplazar a ese sujeto que la engañó. ¡Buen trabajo! – Mino miraba la imaginaria estela dejada por la fugitiva Haru mientras decía esto. Por eso no se dio cuenta que Hibari ya estaba frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

¿H-Hibari-san…? En serio, yo no lo hice a propósito. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías este tipo de actividad con ella… ¡Por favor, no me mates…! - Mino rogaba asustado al ver las tonfas apareciendo en su campo de visión.

Te morderé hasta la muerte. – Dictaminó Hibari como sentencia final.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – Los gritos de dolor de Mino llegaron hasta la calle, asustando a varios transeúntes que iban pasando por el lugar.

00000HARU00000

 **EN LA NOCHE**

 **KOKUYO LAND**

Es un monstruo… Qué miedo~. Tenemos algo muy aterrador cerca. – Mukuro veía la grabación de Chrome que había sido hecha sin su permiso, pero de igual forma era bienvenida. Ahora tenían pruebas de que Sasagawa Kyoko no era algo normal. Era difícil determinar siquiera si era humano con todo lo que había hecho en ese video.

¿Qué haremos, Mukuro-sama? – Preguntó MM.

No podemos alejarnos solo porque si… Seguramente levantaríamos sospechas y podríamos terminar en una mala posición con toda la mafia persiguiéndonos. Ella puede manipular a los Vongolas de alguna forma… No podemos arriesgarnos. – Mukuro reflexionó.

Él no quería aceptarlo pero el poder estar en Kokuyo land con tanta tranquilidad era gracias a la posición de Chrome como guardián. Teniendo en mente que Kyoko eliminaba a las personas que ella detectaba que estaban en su contra; el grupo de Kokuyo Land debía ir con cuidado para evitar traer un infierno a su hogar. Por ende, la única capacitada para sostener sus mentiras frente a ese temible enemigo era Chrome.

Por ahora solo la vigilaremos… – Mukuro sonrió.

Rokudo Mukuro solo observaría por ahora.

* * *

 **Haru prácticamente puso a Hibari contra el tatami XDD. Solo imaginar la escena me da risa. Pero eso está bien Haru. ¡Desquítate jajajaja! Lastimosamente fueron interrumpidos jajaja. Al menos el anillo se encendió D8.**

 **Y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización 8D.**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN ~**


	8. Plan B

**Hola, he vuelto~.**

 **Por fin me puse a organizar los siguientes capítulos en una tabla, así que creo que ya no debería demorarme tanto en actualizar… Creo… -tardó una semana en eso-**

* * *

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Nandhas:** Duro contra el muro y frío contra el tatami… ¡Morí con eso XDDDDDDDD!

Oh, diablos, Jurassic World… No sé qué me daría más temor, si el dinosaurio asesino –no se acuerda del nombre- o Kyoko con hambre XD.

Gracias por amar la historia~ *w*.

* * *

 **Gedeon:** jajajajaja, el mítico ghoul de un ojo negro xDDD. Tal vez estar enamorado y controlado mentalmente es lo mismo (?). –dice reflexivamente desde su sillón (?)-.

La verdad me ando enfermando a cada rato XDD, pero bien, más o menos uno se pelea uno mismo con los males y demás para actualizar :3 –batallas épicas (?)- Gracias~.

Creo que Chrome se lleva la peor parte, hacerse la que no sabe nada del asunto y pensar "lalalala, yo no te he visto comiéndote a la casera literalmente" como que no XDDDD. Pobre mujer.

* * *

 **EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **REMAKE**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 08: PLAN B**

* * *

 **05 DE ABRIL**

Aquella mañana Haru encendía por vigésima vez su anillo sin problemas para su propio asombro. Lo curioso del caso es que todas las veces habían sido desde su futón. Desde el incidente con Hibari Kyouya, Haru había podido entender el funcionamiento del anillo y cómo activarlo al primer intento, haciéndole la vida más fácil. Sin embargo, el método que ella misma usaba para hacerlo dejaba mucho que decir de su propio interior.

Si bien su voluntad era el combustible de su llama, ella había usado exactamente eso para ejecutar esa actividad en estos momentos.

Solo que…

Para ser exactos, Haru estaba utilizando sus frustraciones para encender el anillo.

Y pensar que cada vez que recuerdo algo que no he logrado, este anillo se enciende más… - Dijo Haru viendo su amargura arder ante sus ojos. Ella no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había mucha diferencia entre los anillos Vongola y este en especial. Nunca había visto que Tsuna encendiera su anillo con algún sentimiento oscuro o algo por el estilo, en cambio este anillo brillaba por este tipo de emociones también.

Miura Haru pensó que las cosas que la entristecían y que ella había apartado para no deprimirse se habían quedado en el olvido dentro su mente. Pero no era así, el que sus frustraciones brillaran al ritmo de este anillo le demostraba lo contrario. Todavía existía esa voluntad para cumplir aquellas cosas de las cuales había desistido con los años por ser tan débil a su parecer. Este descubrimiento de ella misma le hacía ver las cosas de un modo diferente ahora.

Por ejemplo, ella había besado a Hibari Kyouya por voluntad propia, aun cuando las razones de eso fueran poco honorables.

¿Pero qué pasaba con eso?

¿Cómo podía relacionarse eso con lo que anteriormente ella estaba pensando?

Su ansia de amar se estaba incrementando peligrosamente, de eso estaba al corriente. Cada parte de ella se sentía resentida de que Tsuna le hubiera jugado aquella trampa, pero estaba agradecida por ello porque ahora esas frustraciones podían servir para desquitarse. Incluso Kyoko podía tomar parte de ese gran golpe como se merecía.

Jajajaja… - Haru comenzó a reírse sola.

Quería ver a Tsuna y a Kyoko lo más rápido posible para tomar la venganza con sus propias manos. Y mientras esos sentimientos demoledores se enredaban alrededor de su corazón como negros filamentos, Haru era envuelta por una energía oscura a sus pies. Los ojos de ella cambiaron lentamente a rojo de una forma que acompañaba su siniestro interior que afloraba en su rostro por primera vez.

¿Haru? ¿Estás despierta? – La voz de Mino se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Si, ya estoy despierta~. – Haru contestó.

Buenos días… ¿Haru? – Mino se quedó estático al verla.

¿Pasa algo, Mino-san? – Ella no entendía la cara de espanto del chico.

¿Te has mirado al espejo hoy…? – Interrogó él.

No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Haru se aterró un poco, limpiándose la boca con el pensamiento de que hubiera baba en ese lugar por dormir con la boca abierta, aunque quería dudar que fuera eso realmente.

No, por favor… Mírate. No es baba, puedo asegurarlo. – Mino señaló el espejo junto al ropero de la habitación.

Si no es baba… ¿Qué más pued-…? ¡¿Eh?! – La castaña vio aterrada su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no solo su oscuridad se estaba viendo en las llamas del anillo. Su apariencia también se había vuelto la evidencia de su cambiante interior.

¿Por qué…? – Haru solo pudo soltar eso al verse completamente. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco en su totalidad y sus ojos café habían cambiado a rojo. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo a su vista, dos pequeños cuernos crecían en ambos extremos de su frente.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**

¿Qué significa esto, Hibari? ¿A tu madre le pasó esto alguna vez? – Preguntó Mino con temor volteando levemente hacia Haru.

No… Ni una vez la vi con esto. ¿Hiciste algo extraño, Miura Haru? – Interrogó Hibari a la figura temblante bajo el futón.

"¿Ahora me llama Miura Haru?" – Haru pensó al notar que no era llamada con el apodo de herbívora.

¿Tendría que ver algo con su anterior encuentro…?

Desde ese momento, Haru había evitado hablarle a Hibari por la vergüenza. Por ello, solo Mino hacía de intermediario en cualquier asunto hasta que Haru quisiera volver a salir de su cuarto. Menos mal el encender el anillo era todo lo que había tenido que hacer en esos días en que estuvo enclaustrada en su habitación.

No hice nada… raro… - Dijo dudosa ella. No estaba segura si todos esos pensamientos oscuros durante esos dos días anteriores habían contribuido en algo a su estado. La verdad es que siquiera se había querido mirar al espejo, por lo que no se había percatado del gran cambio.

No sé si esto tiene que ver, pero mi madre me dijo que había que tener cuidado con los anillos. No entiendo porque ella lo dijo… Supongo que podría ser porque pueden causar algo malo. En tu caso no puedes quitarte el anillo, a diferencia de nosotros que aún no los hemos usado.- Comentó Mino.

Así que podría ser cosa del anillo… - Haru dijo suspirante debajo de su sábana.

Tenía sentido.

Sin nadie de la familia Lunatore que nos diga algo de esto, no podremos saber lo que te sucede. Por ahora solo podemos esperar que no mutes más… Lo que me lleva a que hace dos días debía enseñarles a los dos el video de la grabación del parque en donde Haru despertó con los seis cadáveres. – Dijo Mino sacando su laptop. Se suponía que él lo haría antes, pero Hibari lo había noqueado en ese momento. Y luego cuando había despertado, él había terminado por olvidarlo debido al dolor de cabeza.

Escuchó a Hibari tosiendo, cosa que le indicaba a Mino que no hablara más porque podría irle muy mal si se atrevía a quejarse.

D-Dijiste que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó durante la noche del 01 de abril en el parque. ¿No? – Preguntó Mino.

Si… ¿Quiere decir que tienes el video de lo que pasó con Aoi-chan? – Haru se sentó en el futón curiosa.

Si, aunque creo que puede sorprenderte... – Mino le dio a reproducir a la grabación para que Haru la viera.

 **01 DE ABRIL**

 **PARQUE**

 **MOMENTO EN QUE LOS DELINCUENTES ENCUENTRAN A HARU Y AOI**

¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo uno de los tipos que parecía pertenecer a una banda de delincuentes local.

¡Son dos zorras para servirnos! ¿Con cuál se quedan? – Preguntó el líder a sus compañeros dando por hecho que ellas dos no podían huir de ellos.

Aoi miró a Haru aterrada, la embriagada mujer no estaba en las mejores condiciones para huir de aquellos hombres y mucho menos se veía capaz de defenderla. La peliverde se espantó más al ver que el líder se acercaba a ella para hacerle quien sabe qué.

Yo me quedo con la enana. Ustedes hagan lo que quiera con la otra. – Dijo el líder agarrando a Aoi por su suéter.

En ese instante, Haru se percató de lo que sucedía y con una decisión que no era propia de ella, se levantó y golpeó a uno de los delincuentes con una roca en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Su propia cabeza le dolía demasiado para detenerse a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era algo violento.

A ella le parecía que era un buen plan.

Por eso corrió hacia el líder para golpearlo también, pero en ese lapso de tiempo en que su cerebro registró todo el movimiento a su alrededor lentamente, notó que su vista se empezaba a oscurecer mientras su dolor de cabeza se volvía más insoportable. Estaba segura que se había caído porque percibió de inmediato el frío concreto debajo de ella.

¡Qué tonta! ¡Se tropezó! Pero eso la deja en una buena posición para disfrutar de esa carne de ella… - Haru quedó a la disposición de uno de ellos que la sujetó desde la cintura. Pero antes de que pudiera quitarle alguna prenda de su ropa, la castaña se levantó y estampó la piedra en la cara del delincuente sin piedad. Los cuatro restantes al ver esto se lanzaron con palos hacia Haru para darle una paliza por atreverse a dar semejante golpe a su líder.

Jajajaja… - La chica en vez de sentirse atemorizada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras un anillo aparecía en su dedo.

¿Q-Qué…? – Aoi se tocó el bolsillo instintivamente y al notar que no había nada se asustó más.

Ustedes aparecieron en un maaaaal momento~. – Haru había cambiado su forma de hablar. Ella dejó caer la roca en su mano dejando fluir una especie de llamas negras que tomaron el aspecto de una espada.

¡H-Haru! ¡Espera! – Aoi gritó al ver que la otra chica cortaba al primer delincuente que se había dirigido hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Haru no la estaba escuchando, lo único que estaba en su mente era rebanar todo lo que tuviera a su paso. Cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino sería su objetivo si se atrevía a hacerla infeliz. Ya cuando había acabado con los seis delincuentes, de los cuales ella remató a los dos que estaban inconscientes, Haru caminó hacia Aoi con una sonrisa insana en la cara.

¿Ha-Haru? Detente. Ese anillo te está controlando. ¡No dejes que te corrompa! ¡Si tú te dejas dominar entonces nadie podrá usarlo! ¡Eres la única que puede hacerlo! – Aoi se puso en guardia al ver que Haru no parecía reaccionar. Sus ojos rojos le indicaban que ya era controlada por el anillo. Si no tenía cuidado, ella moriría ahí mismo a manos de su mejor amiga.

¿Corromper? ¿De qué hablas? Me siento perfectamente~~. Incluso mi dolor de cabeza se fue. – Haru desapareció del rango de visión de Aoi y se ubicó a su lado en un parpadeo. La chica de lentes sintió como algo filoso se hundió en su estómago con tanta fuerza que le sacó un par de lágrimas en el trayecto.

Puedo verlo. Tú también estabas ocultando algo de mí. ¿No? – Los ojos carmín de Haru brillaron intensamente sobre los de Aoi quien temía que la otra estuviera leyendo su mente. Por ello, al verse tan acorralada, optó por transformarse en aquella criatura monstruosa para huir del agarre de Haru.

¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas…?! – La endemoniada mujer solo pudo atrapar con su mano al abrigo de Aoi.

¡Vuelve! ¡No-…! ¡Gah…! – Antes de que pudiera dignarse a perseguirla, Haru cayó al suelo mientras vomitaba sangre. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo completamente, era como si fuera a quemarse con las llamas blancas que habían surgido para mitigar a la espada negra en sus manos. Después de unos minutos, esta desapareció por completo dejando a una inconsciente Haru en medio de seis cadáveres.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE DEL 05 DE ABRIL**

Esto explica porque la frecuencia del anillo fue captada por mí esa noche. No estaba mal, el anillo había sido activado. La persona llamada Sugimura Aoi podría saber algo de este suceso, ya que ella claramente menciona que el anillo corrompe a su usuario. Tal vez eso es lo que te está sucediendo… - Mino dijo pausadamente esperando la reacción de Haru.

Ya comprendo porque esa herbívora amiga tuya no me agradaba. Francamente de una vez pensé que ella te había llevado a propósito esa noche a ese restaurante para que vieras a los dos herbívoros infieles, pero parece que era peor de lo que pensé. – Dijo Hibari directamente sin medirse.

Si… No fue una coincidencia, ella llevó a Haru hasta el restaurante con la idea de ponerle el anillo cuando estuviera más inestable emocionalmente. - Agregó ahora Mino a la deducción de Hibari.

¿Haru…? – Mino volteó al darse cuenta de que ella llevaba rato sin hablar.

Y-Yo hice esto… - Haru se tocaba la cara con espanto, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que algo peor le estaba pasando.

Ella había atacado a Aoi.

Con sus propias manos…

¡Haru! – Gritó Hibari al notar que las energías oscuras de Haru se empezaban a manifestar como en el video, solo que en vez de sus manos, estas estaban a sus pies.

Pero… - La mujer de cabellos blancos mirada todo totalmente confundida. Las ramificaciones oscuras se enredaron alrededor de toda la habitación, dejando a los otros en un estado de alerta. El poder del anillo se estaba saliendo de control de nuevo por las emociones erráticas de Haru.

¡Mino apártate! – Hibari se lanzó hacia Mino para sujetarlo y salir del cuarto de una vez. Él pudo sentir el instinto asesino en el aire, pero no eran provenientes de la misma Haru, toda esa sensación era transmitida por las llamas negras.

 _¿Ha-Haru? Detente, ese anillo te está controlando. ¡No dejes que te corrompa! ¡Si tú te dejas dominar entonces nadie podrá usarlo! ¡Eres la única que puede hacerlo!_

Las palabras de Aoi se reprodujeron como una maldición. Si solo Haru podía controlar ese anillo, las cosas no estaban bien porque parecía que el anillo ya había comenzado a corromper su corazón silenciosamente. Nada de lo que le había sucedido a ella en los últimos días ayudaba en absoluto. Mientras pensaba esto, Haru selló la habitación por completo encerrándose ella misma de paso.

No puede ser… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que arreglemos esto? – Mino miró aterrado a Hibari. Si él hubiera sabido que esto provocaría la activación del anillo de esta forma tan desastrosa, no le habría mostrado el video en primer lugar a Haru. Además necesitaban a Haru en la noche cuando la primera prueba se diera, ya que no sabían que acciones podría tomar Cerberus con su ausencia.

Tenemos que encontrar a Sugimura Aoi o… - Hibari pensó en la segunda opción que le parecía odiosa, pero era la más lógica.

¿O…? – Mino se quedó esperando que Hibari mencionara el plan B.

Tú encárgate de buscar a la herbívora traidora N°2. Yo vigilaré a Miura Haru, si no has conseguido nada a las 9 en punto de la noche, ejecutaré el plan de contingencia. – Hibari esperaba que ese plan pudiera funcionar, pero tendría que ser paciente y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas durante las próximas horas.

00000HARU00000

 **EN UNA CELDA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍAS**

Ah, todavía duele… - Dijo Aoi en voz alta mientras se tocaba el vientre. La herida que le había hecho Haru con la espada de llamas aun no sanaba y comenzaba a pensar que no lo haría jamás. Era lógico, ese era el resentimiento de la Miura carcomiendo sus entrañas lentamente al descubrir sus intenciones verdaderas en ese momento. Haru había leído lo que había en su mente usando el poder del anillo sin querer para su desgracia.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando la volviera a ver?

¿Recordaría este incidente?

¿Estaría enojada con ella?

Tantas preguntas con respecto a todo eso inundaban su mente. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que Caribdis la encontrara. Si eso llegaba a pasar, estaba segura que Caribdis no estaría feliz porque le había dado "pies" a su contraparte que podría ir en contra de ella desde ahora. Aunque ella no podía asegurar que eso se pudiera dar, no estaba de más decir que Haru era la que decidía el destino de todo con sus acciones sobre el anillo.

Pero guiándose de la primera reacción, Haru parecía estar perdiendo con el anillo debido a su estado de debilidad emocional a causa de Tsuna. Su error más grande había sido llevar el anillo esa noche.

Oye, aquí tienes el desayuno. – Llegó Travis con una bandeja de comida para su prisionera.

Oh, gracias. – Aoi tomó la bandeja pero antes de que Travis se alejara, ella lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza para pegarlo a los barrotes bruscamente.

¿Investigaste lo que te dije ayer? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

¿Es necesario que intentes romper mi brazo? – Travis podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos con ese agarre.

Claro que sí, no sabré si me estás diciendo la verdad a menos que estés bajo la amenaza de muerte. ¿No? – Contestó la mujer de lentes.

P-Pues puedes dejarlo porque no tengo razones para mentir. Te lo dije antes. ¿No? Quiero saber más sobre esas desapariciones. Así que suéltame si no quieres que dispare sobre esa herida que tienes ahí. – Travis como ya no sostenía la bandeja, había podido sujetar su arma y posicionarla sobre el punto débil actual de Aoi.

Tienes un punto entonces… - Dijo Aoi refiriéndose al arma que estaba en su vientre. Ella lo soltó después de unos segundos y se fue hacia su cama para degustar su desayuno que olía bastante bien.

Me alegro que lo comprendas. Investigué a esa Sasagawa Kyoko pero no hay nada notable. Sin embargo, tiene una amiga que parece ser la novia del jefe de la familia Vongola. Una mafia algo peligrosa por lo que he escuchado. A esa Miura Haru le gustan los hombres peligrosos… - Dijo Travis mientras regresaba a su escritorio improvisado al frente de la celda de Aoi.

Así que ha tapado bien sus huellas… Tch… - Ya veía que en esa parte no podría implicar a Kyoko a menos que hubiera alguna evidencia sólida de sus actos. Usar a Miura Haru como tapadera le había solucionado la vida a Kyoko porque en una investigación real, Haru era la que más llamaba la atención de los oficiales por su puesto de "novia" de Tsuna.

Tampoco Aoi había podido hacer gran cosa cuando se había hecho pasar por la hija de una familia adinerada que no era nada más que una tapadera hecha por Vongola y el dinero que Kyoko había suministrado para vigilar a Haru de cerca.

Sasagawa Kyoko sabía de antemano que Haru era Monic Lunatore.

Te lo dije… Sasagawa Kyoko es Caribdis. ¡Es un monstruo que come personas! ¡No tienes ningún culpable más que ella de esas desapariciones en la ciudad! – Dijo Aoi molesta de repente.

Para mí, tú eres el único monstruo que he visto hasta ahora. ¿Por qué debería creerte a ti? ¿Por qué debería creer que una mujer que no tiene ninguna mancha en su historial es un monstruo que come personas? Tú fuiste la única que me atacaste con esas posibles intenciones. – Respondió Travis muy incrédulo.

Bien, si no me crees, eres libre de investigarla día y noche a ver si confirmas lo que te digo. Eso si te advierto, no te acerques a ella directamente. Podría leer tu mente y descubrir que la buscas. Tal vez no te vuelva a ver jajaja… - Aoi sonrió con esto. La única cosa que le estaba brindando Travis era un escondite porque sabía que a Kyoko no se le ocurriría jamás que ella estaría ahí.

Por su parte, al policía le dio un poco de escalofríos lo que Aoi acababa de decirle.

¿Y si Aoi estaba diciendo la verdad?

Lamentablemente, su lógica y su desconfianza le decían que tampoco era bueno creer a la primera las cosas que Aoi le decía.

Lo tendré en mente. – Manifestó Travis tragando saliva mientras pensaba en dar su siguiente paso.

00000TRAVIS00000

 **TEMPLO NANIMORI**

 **10:48 P.M.**

Fue inútil… Sugimura Aoi desapareció del mapa. Tal vez esté muerta. – Mino dijo después de todo un día de búsqueda que había terminado en nada.

Lo dudo. Cualquiera no se transforma de esa manera en un monstruo. Ella debe estar viva en algún lado. – Respondió Hibari sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Haru que no había tenido ningún cambio desde entonces. Aquel espacio había quedado impenetrable por horas por más que había intentado entrar a la fuerza antes.

Si de verdad hay un plan B, este es el momento para ejecutarlo. En un poco más de una hora, Cerberus aparecerá en ese parque y Haru no estará para certificar la prueba. – Dijo el menor.

Si, ya llamé al plan B. Espero que esto no nos hunda más, pero no hay muchas personas que puedan ayudar en esto. Si no estoy equivocado, todas esas energías oscuras deberían ser solo llamas. Y como tal, las llamas pueden ser debilitadas de una sola forma. – Señaló Hibari al notar que la persona que estaba esperando, había llegado y estaba parado justo detrás de Mino. El chico volteó y notó que había un hombre muy alto con mirada amistosa detrás de él.

Jajajajaja, no sé de qué hablan. Pero es bueno verte de nuevo, Hibari. – Saludó Yamamoto Takeshi.

¡Es Yamamoto Takeshi! ¡El guardián de la lluvia! ¡Claro! ¡El poder de las llamas de la lluvia! – Mino ahora entendió el propósito de llamar a Yamamoto.

Olvidemos las presentaciones, Yamamoto Takeshi… - Hibari no le agradaba la forma en que iba a pedir lo siguiente. Pero no tenía opción porque si se demoraban más, Haru podría sufrir quizás algún tipo de transformación más grave que la haría incontrolable.

Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Miura Haru de ahí. Solo tienes que debilitar esas llamas negras mientras lo hago. – Pidió de la forma más cortés que él pudo utilizar para no sonar tirano como siempre.

Para Yamamoto estaba claro que si Hibari había pedido algo como eso de una forma tan amable.

Bueno, quizás no tan amable, pero en comparación a otras veces, esto era algo suave.

Espera…

¿Acaso Hibari había dicho Miura Haru?

¡¿Haru está allá adentro?! ¡Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! – La Shigure Kintoki apareció de inmediato en frente de los presentes para atravesar aquellas llamas. Yamamoto tenía en su mente que ya había encontrado a uno de sus amigos desaparecidos, ahora faltaba la explicación de todo esto cuando terminara de ayudar a Hibari.

* * *

 **Y entra en escena Yamamoto en búsqueda aun de su círculo social perdido XDDD. Por su parte, Haru ha sucumbido al estrés de saber que lastimó a Aoi, aun cuando esta le jugó una gran trampa parcialmente. Sin contar a los seis muertos…**

 **Ahora a subir el siguiente capítulo~.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~.**


	9. Prueba del Trueno

**EL MANIFIESTO DE HARU**

 **REMAKE**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 09: PRUEBA DEL TRUENO**

* * *

 **TEMPLO NANIMORI**

Las llamas de la lluvia rodearon la hoja que se insertó de una forma directa en la superficie oscura que cubría la entrada del cuarto de Haru. Yamamoto movió la espada a toda velocidad para hacer un camino hacia el interior mientras debilitaba la velocidad de expansión de las llamas. Hibari rápidamente lo siguió hasta que Yamamoto se detuvo al notar que había llegado a Haru.

Ella está aquí. – Yamamoto entonces apartó con su espadas todas las llamas que trataban de atacarlos entre tanto Hibari se acercaba al cuerpo durmiente de Haru.

Oye… Despierta. – El pelinegro la sacudió un poco para ver si ella reaccionaba, pero esta no se movía. Lo peor del asunto es que el anillo seguía emanando llamas aun cuando la usuaria parecía estar inconsciente en su lugar. Si huía con ella pasaría lo mismo solo que en otra área del templo, así que lo más sano era traerla a la realidad.

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

00000HIBARI00000

Haru se encontraba flotando en los confines de la nada como un barco a la deriva. Lo único que sus ojos podían ver era su propio cuerpo que flotaba en un espacio cerrado y oscuro que se sentía tan frío como el agua. Tampoco podía ver nada más que le indicara que se hundía o subía hacia algún lado en especial. Ella trató de alcanzar la parte que ella pensaba podría ser la superficie pero se encontró con su propio reflejo.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo es que puedo ver mi reflejo? – Al fin Haru había reparado en ese detalle.

¿Esto quería decir que ella misma estaba brillando o algo?

De otra forma ella no sería capaz de visualizarse a sí misma.

Me alegra que te percates de eso. Tu mente se encuentra en un lugar en que no suelen haber cosas vivas. Brillas porque estás con vida. Por ahora… - Dijo de repente el reflejo asustando a Haru de paso.

¡¿Cómo es que puede hablar?! – Haru se alejó espantada, notando que su reflejo se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

No soy tu reflejo, si eso es lo que piensas. Solo he tomado tu forma para que puedas verme, si uso mi verdadera figura… Podrías asustarte~. - Dijo el reflejo muy sonriente.

¿P-Podría asustarme…? – Haru tragó saliva al escuchar eso.

Sí, mucho. Tanto que querrías suicidarte. No soy algo que sea bien visto. En la antigüedad devoré a tantos humanos que ya perdí la cuenta. – El reflejo contestó cínicamente.

¿D-Devorar h-humanos…? – La Miura al escuchar eso se alejó un poco por el temor de ver algo muy horrible.

¿De qué te asustas? Ya has visto algo peor que yo en el pasado. ¿O será que no lo recuerdas, Monic Lunatore? – Dijo el reflejo.

¿He visto…? – Haru recordó aquel sueño en que había visto a aquella criatura a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

Si… La he visto. ¿Cómo sabes eso…? ¿Q-Quién eres? – Contesto ella después de un rato en silencio.

Para mi es fácil saberlo. Puedes llamarme Escila~. – Los ojos rojos de su reflejo brillaron de forma demoniaca al decir su nombre.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, E-Escila? – Preguntó ella.

Es claro lo que quiero de ti y se relaciona perfectamente a la respuesta del por qué estás aquí. – Escila se pegó al límite que la separaba del espacio en donde estaba Haru.

Tú eres mi nueva usuaria, era obvio que tendrías que venir aquí al menos una vez. ¿Qué te parece el poder usar el anillo con tus propias llamas? Ahora puedes ver cómo es el anillo por dentro~. – Escila preguntó deslizando su mano por la pared invisible.

¿Eh…? ¿E-Este es el anillo? Si esto de verdad es el anillo… ¿No debería ser todo blanco? – Soltó ella refiriéndose a que como ella hacia aparecer la llama blanca entonces por defecto todo debía ser del mismo color. Pero en lugar de eso, ella estaba en un entorno oscuro y frío que le hacía ver que tal vez estaba equivocada.

Qué inocente pfff… Jajajajaja. – Haru pudo escuchar la carcajada de Escila al decir eso.

¡No me culpes por pensar eso! ¡Haru no sabe nada de anillos de cualquier forma…! – Dijo molesta la mujer.

Siento desilusionarte, pero esa oscuridad que ves es la tuya. Falta poco para que sea como este lado también. – Contestó Escila.

¿Falta…? Todo esto es mío… ¿Es en serio? – Ella se acercó al reflejo para saber más de lo que estaba pasándole. Por más que Haru quisiera pensar que se trataba de un espejo, esto parecía ser real. Y lo que era más grave, ella creía 100% que esta oscuridad era suya, ya había visto lo que podía hacer cuando no se controlaba. Antes había asesinado a seis personas e incluso lastimado de gravedad a Aoi.

Esto que le estaba diciendo Escila era creíble para ella.

¿Cómo lo detengo…? – Haru interrogó desesperada.

Escila esbozó una mueca macabra al escuchar a la desventurada mujer preguntar aquello.

Es simple. Solo déjame pasar a tu lado para que pueda ayudarte~. Yo te puedo enseñar. – Escila pegó la mano en la pared para que Haru hiciera lo mismo. Al entender la Miura el gesto, ella hizo lo mismo dejando pasar la mano de Escila lentamente a su lado del gran espacio.

Si, así… Pronto estarás libre de preocupaciones~. – Escila sonreía más a medida que ya la barrera estaba pasando su brazo.

Pero en medio de eso, una voz resonó en todo el lugar…

"Miura Haru, si no despiertas en este momento, dejaré que te asfixies. Volverás a ser la herbívora patética de antes. Para ser exactos, serás una herbívora muerta…"

Esa voz… ¿Hibari-san? – Haru soltó por unos segundos a Escila quien rápidamente estaba siendo regresada a su lado del anillo. Al verse en apuros, la entidad decidió cercenarse el brazo para que este se convirtiera en una especie de energía gris que se adhirió a Haru.

Me cuesta respirar… - Haru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Maldito herbívoro… - Murmuró Escila reconociendo de inmediato la voz de la persona que las había interrumpido.

Escila no tuvo más opción que retirarse por ahora.

Ya volvería de nuevo por Haru.

Es mejor que vuelvas. – Dijo Escila dejando ir a Haru al fin.

Todo se volvió turbulento para Haru como si una ola furiosa de repente la arrastrara hacia la luz.

¡Cof…! – Haru comenzó a toser después de que se sentara en su futón completamente aturdida.

No puedo creer que la hayas hecho regresar de esa forma… - Mino aun no lo podía creer, al menos eso había hecho que Haru volviera a la normalidad tanto física como mentalmente. El cabello blanco y los cuernos habían desaparecido al igual que los ojos rojos.

¡Casi me asfixio, Hibari-san! – Gritó Haru indignada al pelinegro.

Si te asfixiabas era porque eras una herbívora indigna. Simple. – Hibari se apartó de ella después de que hubiera presionado la nariz de esta por unos escasos segundos. Él había deducido que Haru no estaba inconsciente, sino que ella estaba en un estado de trance de algún tipo y lo que sea que lo provocaba estaba relacionado con el anillo.

¡Eso no tiene sentido…! – Haru le tiró una almohada a Hibari en la cara.

Claro que sí. No serías merecedora del título de carnívora si te dejabas mandar por un anillo. – Respondió Hibari de forma sería y molesta.

Ah, es verdad… ¡El anillo! ¡Hibari-san vi a alguien dentro del anillo! – Técnicamente había sido alguien con su mismo aspecto, pero no era ella misma en definitiva.

Ya sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar pero… ¿Podrían ayudarnos con las llamas? – Preguntó Yamamoto sintiéndose ignorado en todo esto, aunque no era que le molestara. Era gracioso ver a Hibari siendo golpeado por una almohada para acto seguido expresar su indignación con sus palabras.

Él no sabía que Hibari y Haru se llevaran tan bien.

¡Ah! Lo siento… – Haru deshizo las llamas y todo el cuarto se liberó de la presencia de estas al instante.

Por cierto… ¿Cuándo llegaste, Yamamoto-san? – Dijo Haru feliz al ver a otra cara familiar.

Comenzaba a pensar que no se había comunicado con nadie además de Hibari y Mino durante esos días. Era probable que ya después de varios días su desaparición fuera demasiado notable para todos.

00000HARU00000

 **HORAS DESPUÉS…**

 **MEDIANOCHE**

 **PARQUE TAKAMURA**

Jajaja. Esto parece divertido. ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar, Hibari? – Preguntó Yamamoto colándose por completo en el evento que estaba por darse sin siquiera pedir permiso.

¿No te lo expliqué ya? Se va a dar una prueba de sucesión. – Hibari contestó un poco hastiado de tener que hablar con el menor.

Sí, pero aún se me hace increíble que Haru y tú, tuvieran un pasado como ese. ¿Tsuna sabe algo al respecto? No es que vaya a delatarlos o algo así. – El beisbolista aclaró antes de que Hibari quisiera noquearlo por decir algo así a la ligera.

Lo dudo… Sin embargo, no puedes decirle nada al rey de los herbívoros. ¿Sabes por qué? – Dijo Hibari sombríamente.

¿Por qué…? – Yamamoto sintió un leve escalofrío.

Gokudera Hayato está recluido en el templo también. Tiene heridas que casi lo llevaron a la muerte, pero por ahora se está recuperando ahí. Ahora te preguntaré algo, dependiendo de tu respuesta yo decidiré si te catalogaré como una amenaza o no. – Dijo Hibari preparando sus tonfas.

¡¿Gokudera está herido…?! ¿Qué es lo que vas a preguntar…? – Yamamoto ya tenía un mal pálpito sobre esto.

¿Acaso Hibari había atacado a Gokudera?

No, eso no podía ser.

Tal vez no se llevaban bien, pero dudaba que Hibari le diera una paliza mortal a Gokudera sin una buena razón. Y peor si esta resultaba en heridas tan graves como describía Hibari. Entonces lo mejor que Yamamoto pensó que se debía hacer antes de tomar conclusiones apresuradas, era escuchar la pregunta de Hibari que parecía ser muy importante.

¿Sabes algo del compromiso de Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Preguntó Hibari.

¿Compromiso? ¿Ya se va a casar Haru con Tsuna? ¿No es un poco apresurado? Quiero decir, solo llevan tres meses… Aunque si es su decisión, pues los apoyaré. – Dijo Yamamoto inocentemente sin saber que esta respuesta había cabreado más a Hibari.

Aún más que la aparente calma de Yamamoto…

Hibari Kyouya comprendía perfectamente ahora a Gokudera Hayato con respecto a sus ataques de rabia con este sujeto.

¿Dije algo malo…? – Yamamoto interrogó al ver la expresión sombría de Hibari.

No. Entonces no sabes absolutamente, el herbívoro mayor anunció que se casaría con la herbívora Sasagawa. Shamal dijo que solo Dokuro Chrome y tú no sabían nada de esto por no estar presentes, pero todos los demás aceptaron esto. Todos a excepción de Gokudera. – Resumió el largo y dramático relato de engaños de Haru de una manera diferente que no asemejara a una ensalada.

Hibari estaba haciendo su mayor "esfuerzo" en ser un buen narrador.

¿Qué…? ¿Por qué Tsuna haría esto…? Y Kyoko-chan… ¿Ella también hizo esto? – Yamamoto cambió su expresión de tranquilidad por una que denotaba cierto enojo.

Según el relato de la víctima, si… Pero aquí no termina la historia. Gokudera intentó hablar con Miura Haru al no aceptar lo que el herbívoro idiota había hecho, por eso fue a buscarla a su departamento. En alguna parte de todo eso, él fue atacado por "algo" y rematado por el hermano mayor de la herbívora traidora N°1. Luego Mino lo encontró y lo llevó hasta el templo en donde yo mantenía escondida a Haru. – Terminó Hibari su versión de los hechos.

Yamamoto por su lado pensaba que nunca había visto a Hibari hablar tanto.

Las cosas tenían que estar tan mal para que se dieran estos cambios bruscos en su personalidad.

Pero lo que más le aterraba era pensar que el mismo Ryohei había atacado a Gokudera. Ya entendía porque sentía que había algo que no cuadraba bien cuando estuvo en la oficina de Tsuna. Ambos le habían mentido y dicho que Gokudera estaba en una misión, cuando ellos sabían que este podría estar muerto en algún lado. También tenía sentido que él no contestara sus llamadas, era obvio que no lo haría cuando estaba casi al borde de la muerte.

No sabía que estaba pasando todo esto, pero no me es difícil creerte. Yo mismo sentí que había algo mal cuando le pregunté a Tsuna y al sempai dónde estaba Gokudera. Ellos me dijeron que había salido para una misión de última hora cuando él estaba encargado de los preparativos de la reunión de las mafias en unas semanas. – Yamamoto habló después de analizar todo lo que Hibari le había dicho.

Eso significa que la orden salió de la boca del herbívoro mayor, no solo fue algo que hizo ese otro sujeto. – Sentenció Hibari al entender esa parte por fin.

Exacto. Quisiera pensar que no hemos sido traicionados por Tsuna, pero si Gokudera fue atacado por estar en contra engañar a Haru… Yo mismo iré a golpear a Tsuna y al sempai. – El beisbolista hizo su declaración completamente molesto, aun así se mantenía en sus cabales esperando tener más pruebas que terminaran de esclarecer sus dudas.

Hibari no contestó nada a la declaración de Yamamoto.

Por ahora ese asunto no era de su interés totalmente, le preocupaba más el creciente poder de Haru y el anillo.

La líder de la familia Lunatore debe abrir la caja y dejarla libre para la prueba. – Dijo una de las Cerberus en frente de Haru.

¿Yo? ¿Puedo hacerlo…? – Haru se señaló ella misma.

Sí, la persona que lleva el anillo principal puede abrir las demás cajas. Con esto darás tu consentimiento para esta prueba. – Dijo la segunda Cerberus.

Hibari deseaba mil veces que ella no pudiera abrir esta caja, pero sabía que este deseo era imposible de cumplir.

Tch… - Hibari chasqueó la lengua muy enfadado y frustrado.

¿Qué tal si la persona que había asesinado a su madre venía de nuevo por Haru?

Era un miedo que consumía lentamente la tranquilidad de Hibari Kyouya.

"Solo debes poner el anillo con llamas en la entrada de la caja y listo~." – Dijo Escila en la mente de Haru.

"¿Ehhh? Esa voz… ¡¿Escila?!" – Haru miró a todas partes buscando a la dueña.

"No estoy en ninguna parte, estoy en tu cabeza, mocosa tonta." – Contestó Escila muy impaciente.

No llames a Haru de esa forma. – Dijo Haru en voz alta.

¿Cómo? No he dicho nada, Haru. – Mino la miró extrañado.

¿Ah…? Lo siento. No es nada jajaja… - Haru sonrió poniendo el anillo con llamas en la caja como le había indicado Escila. La castaña le dio entonces la caja a Cerberus y se alejó cuando ellas se lo indicaron, dejando solo a Mino en el área. Tal parecía que Escila ya se había quedado en silencio porque luego de aquello no volvió a hablarle.

De la caja del trueno apareció un imponente perro negro que ocasionalmente dejaba ir peligrosas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, dándole un poco de temor a Mino. Esa era la primera vez que veía a la criatura que vivía en aquella caja que había sido cuidada por su familia por generaciones. Su madre nunca la había usado tampoco en su presencia, ya que siempre que le preguntaba lo que había dentro, esta le respondía con un "lo verás cuando sea su momento".

Ahora ese momento había llegado y estaba aterrado, aunque era normal estarlo.

Debes hacer que se debilite para que regrese a la caja. Solo así pasarás la prueba. Si no logras cumplirlo, perderás esta oportunidad para ser un guardián y de paso la caja. – Cerberus indicó tomando cierta distancia prudencial del lugar.

E-Eso es algo injusto, pero acepto. No perderé la caja que por derecho me toca. – Mino se preparó para recibir a la bestia que esperaba un oponente para luchar.

La bestia entonces desapareció de su lugar para aparecer a su lado con el objetivo de darle una mordida. Mino claramente no esperaba que fuera tan rápida hasta el punto de no poder seguir sus movimientos con sus ojos. Fue doloroso sentir como su piel era atravesada por unos filosos colmillos que transmitían electricidad de la más alta potencia. Por suerte, antes de que la corriente lo golpeara, él se había despojado de su chaqueta para alejarse.

Eso estuvo cerca. Pero si él no hace algo, ese perro lo alcanzará de nuevo… - Yamamoto comentó ansioso al ver que Mino había sido herido, esto podía ralentizar sus movimientos para luchar.

Oh, no, Mino-san… - Haru casi había perdido el aliento al ver a Mino siendo mordido por el perro.

Mino sonrió al ver la dificultad que tenía entre manos mientras se tocaba el hombro que sangraba a borbotones. La rapidez y la electricidad de aquella caja la convertían en una aterradora arma. Aun así, él debía ser el dueño de dicha caja por lo poderosa que parecía ser. Si bien, él no era el mejor en batallas, al menos si podía decir que era un buen estratega.

¡Ven aquí, perro faldero! – Gritó Mino empezando a correr hacia la profundidad del parque.

Mino-san se volvió loco… No quiero ver. – Haru se tapó los ojos asustada de lo que podría pasarle a Mino.

Ya veo… - Dijo Hibari entendiendo lo que Mino iba a hacer, si se conocía bien el parque se podría adivinar el plan.

El problema está en que esa bestia lo atrape primero… - Yamamoto también estaba al tanto del plan instintivamente.

"¡Maldición! ¡Es muy rápido!" – A Mino ya le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía parar porque su objetivo real estaba más adelante. Eso sería lo que decidiría la contienda en un solo movimiento si lograba sobrevivir a esos escasos metros.

¡Ven, perro! – Gritó Mino deteniéndose frente a un gran tanque que estaba en el camino. El canino aceleró con ansia asesina hacia el chico que lo seguía esperando con los brazos abiertos. Su nerviosismo era evidente en su rostro que ya se encontraba pálido, si esto fallaba podía irse despidiéndose de todo.

En cuestión de segundos, la bestia arribó con toda la fuerza demoledora. Mino se quitó de su camino y dejó que el perro se estrellara de lleno con el tanque mientras se agarraba de la primera rama que estaba a su disposición para evitar la descarga mayor que se avecinaba. Toda el agua que estaba contenida en el depósito cayó sobre el perro eléctrico haciendo que hiciera corto circuito al estar completamente empapado.

Y como no eran muchas las llamas que Haru le había impregnado, entonces la bestia volvió rápidamente a la caja correspondiente dándole la victoria a Mino.

¡Increíble! ¡Ganó! – Gritó Haru feliz de ver que Mino había vivido para contarlo.

Cerberus aprueba tu victoria. Eres el guardián oficial del trueno. Estén atentos a nuestra visita, la siguiente prueba será pronto. – Indicaron ellas antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos.

Ah, genial. No nos dieron tiempo de preguntarles más cosas… - Dijo Mino al ver que las mujeres se habían ido sin más.

¿Cómo serían las siguientes pruebas?

¿Quiénes serían los demás guardianes?

Mino temía pensar en el futuro que ya no estaba en el control de ellos.

Estar bajo la intervención de Cerberus era horrible a su parecer…

* * *

 **Es gracioso ver cómo Yamamoto se da cuenta de los cambios ligeros de Hibari XD. Además Haru pudo escapar del trance pero se ha llevado algo más con ella. Escila… D8**

 **Y por fin se dio la primera prueba con varios incidentes detrás de ella D:**

 **Eso es todo por esta semana, trataré de escribir los otros dos capítulos pronto DX.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~.**


End file.
